Primadonna lahote
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Jayden Lahote- Self centered, rude, short fused. After leaving Tacoma after her mothers death, 2 years later and she is called and invited to her fathers engagaemnt party in La Push. Meeting a moody wolf who goes by the name of Jacob Black, and then ends up in a war zone, Literally. (All reviews welcome) updates roughly on weekends.
1. reunions and bad encounters

**Hello!**  
**I am new here as this is my first fanfiction, its an OFC fanfiction and the clue is in the name.**  
**I want to get this over with and this rule applies for the rest of the story so remember it.**

**I Do NOT Own twilight or any of the characters, If I did I wouldnt have made nessie or jacob pair up, it just doesnt work in my opinion sorry.**

**I LOVE OFC Stories so I decided to have a go at my own, this one will not be a teen rating or kids or whatever, it will have sex, it will have violence, it will have blood and stuff like that so If its not your cup of tea then there is always a button to leave my story, if you dont like it then just give me ideas on how to improve.**  
**Okay!**

**On with the story.**

_Imagine dragons- Monster_

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest,_

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me,_

_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

Chapter one.

Just 16 years young.

Barely even experienced her teen years.

Reality crashed down on her shoulders, her world shattering like glass and tearing her skin to peices, her mothers cold lifeless body was to prove it, the moster she has became, she could have protected her mother, but as always she was too late.

she fell to her knees.

Jayden couldnt take no more, she ran.

**2 years later**

Jayden sat up in her bed, the blinding sunlight streaming through the windows, the sheets kicked off her blankets and sat up, empty left hand side of the bed, she hates this place.

After 2 years of staying in Port angles she is fed up, just after breaking up with her boyfriend Zac, yeah he was much hotter than you would imagine.

She looked at the clock and groaned when she seen the time.

8:01 seriously thats like the middle of the night she thought and then got up, she has a photo shoot in an hour to get to.

Yep thats right she landed a model job, she lost shit loads of weight and grew her hair long, and being a shifter she is a naitive american so she has nice skin.

Her apartment is lonely since he left, well she kicked him out for cheating on her, oh well his loss she thought as she showered quickly and dressed in a pair of black leggings, brown worn out combat boots with coral socks and a white tank top with a big grey hoodie, what its like winter for humans so she didnt want people to get suspicious, her makeup artist and that where all close friends of hers and new not to ask about her temprature.

No one knew she was a shifter, it was a golden seacret she would possibly take to the grave, she is planning a visit back to La Push, her dad is going to get married to Amie Clearwater, Sue Clearwater's sister, they both own a diner together and her dad is a plummer.

Her appartment was 2 bedrooms and was big enough for her and just temporary, she wants to move back to La push for a while and go back to school there because she is sick of the school in port angles, it will only be this year, she is graduating this year.

She cant wait to go back and see her twin brother Paul Lahote, Yep you guessed it, Paul Lahote is her brother.

She wondered if Paul is a shifter too? Obviously seen as how she is.

Grabbing her keys for her limited edition all black jeep wrangler her baby.

She locked her apartment and took the lift down and ran out to her car and drove off to the photo shoot destination, it was set in an abandoned wearhouse.

She parked in the car park after flashing her ID to the security guard and then parked in a reserved spot for herself.

Laurenzo the photographer came out to greet her  
"Hello darling" he said hugging her she smiled at him  
"right what do you want me to do today?" she asked smiling  
"seen as how its almost christmas, we will be doing a christmas photo shoot with Tiffany" he said and then a tall african black woman walked out, she was pretty as hell.

"I'm Tiffany" she said holding out her hand and Jayden took it smiling  
"Jayden" she said smiling  
"so, I was thinking, we get you in some wooly jumpers and that?" Laurenzo asked and they both nodded.

He dressed the girls in a wolly christmas jumper each and short white panties, yes she is that type of model, not topless though ot not for anything else like that.

After the photo shoot Jayden got dressed again and went to starbucks.

"Jayden honey" Babra said delighted to see their faverouite coustomer  
"hey B, the usual please?" she asked holding the bags full of clothes she got, she even got given a red onside with christmas decorations printed onto it, she is happy with that, she leant against the counter as she awaited for 2 muffins and a caramel latee.

"There you go honey" Babra said handing her the order and an extra muffin 'on the house' even though Jayden convinced her to let her pay for it.

She sat down at the booth and put her feet up on the sofa across from her, hoping to 'chill' before having to pack and drive down to La Push, its not really far at all but trafic will be a killer.

she sat on her iphone for a while eating and sipping the coffee, a male came up to her and handed her a napkin,she frowned, and wiped her chin with her hand and frowned and then she heared laughter and then she grabbed the napkin and it had 2 numbers on it,she looked at it in disbeleif and then started laughing, its about 5:30 she better get home.

She looked at the 2 men sat there laughing at her and smiling flirtatiously and she rolled her eyes and left starbucks and drove to her appartment and packed last minute things and did a wadrobe change, its a friggin engagement party Im allowed to go OTT.

She dressed in a red short shift dress with black lace over it **(AN: Its the one she is wearing on the cover and that is what Jayden looks like)** she put on some black ankle boots with a stiletto heel and a peep toe showing her manicured toes off, her legs where bare and she added a leather jacket, her hair fell down to her waist in light brown waves, she put on thick mascara and a soft pink lip pen, she added bracelets and an anklet and her necklace their mom gave her and picked up her 4 duffle bags with ease (shifter stregth) and locked up her appartment and left the building, she is going home.

The drive was boring so she bought a coffee on the way, Laurenzo said he has e-mailed her the photos seen as how she didnt get to see them really.

It didnt take long for her to arrive, with a deep breath she stepped out of the car and knocked on the door of the house her nerves and axiety was becoming a serious problem right now.

The door swung open to reveal Jack Lahote her father, he did a double take and then she laughed  
"hello dad" she said smiling at him, he is tall and has brown eyes and black hair, he looks like paul.

he has a few grey hairs in his hair and is muscular.

"Jayden?" He asked breathlessly staring at this girl at the door  
"Yeah dad" she said laughing and he hugged her so tightly and she gasped for breath afterwards and stumbled into the house and straightened myself up and walked into the livingroom, there sat the whole friggin pack, I could smell them.

she stepped out behind the couch and then couldnt tell which one was paul, there was about 9 of them all with short hair and the same skin colour.

She shook her head in disbeleif as she walked into the kitchen and got out two saucepan lids and smiled evily and dad shook his head when he seen her the boys where so into the film they didnt even see it coming  
CLANG!  
They all jumped up shitting themselves and she burst out laughing at their shocked expressions, she could hear their heart hammering  
"JAYDEN!" Paul yelled jumping over the sofa and hugging her, she fall back onto the floor laughing, he was crushing her  
"Get off you fat shit" she said shoving him off laughing  
"you are the same temprature as me" he said seriously and she took a deep breath  
"Jayden?" Her dad asked  
"What why cant we smell it?" seth asked aww seth clearwater, no time for reunions now.  
"I dont know, Jayden are you a shifter?" Sam uley asked, well done captain obvious she thought  
"Yes" she said clasping her hands together infront of herself  
"what why didnt you tell me?" Paul yelled  
"because it wasnt really a topic starter! and I havent spoken to you for over 2 years!" she shreiked  
"What so you just suddenly break off all contact and then come back a shifter?" Paul asked and she looked down at the floor  
"I have been busy, moms death was hard and you know it" I growled  
"enough" Sam said as jaydens eyes got teary  
"I was trying to get myself back on track okay I hit low and the past year and a half I spent picking myself and whatever I have left back up, it wasnt easy coming back here" she said her voice shaky as a tear rolled down her cheek, Paul pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back  
"so.." Sam said after they finished  
"yes?" she asked turning to face her dad.  
"what do you do for a job?" Dad asked and she smirked  
"Jayden?" dad asked worriedly  
"OH GOD NO DAD!" she yelled laughing she had to use paul for support or she would die  
"Im a freakin model" she said wiping away her tears  
"a m-m-model?" one of them asked, a little one aww!

"and you are?" she asked laughing  
"collin" he said gathering his confidence  
"you all look the same" she said  
"you dont remember me?" one of them asked and she narrowed her eyes at him and then it clicked  
"OMG EMBRY!" she yelled and ran up to him and jumped on him in a hug, he caught her and laughed into her shoulder as he hugged her  
"Embry how do you know her?" Paul asked  
"who doesnt?" someone else asked and then she came face to face with Quil altera she gasped  
"QUIL!" She yelled hugging him tightly  
"Jayden its been a long time" he said hugging her back and she laughed  
"you have changed too much" she said laughing  
"I hope for the best" he said and then tensed his muscles and she laughed and winked  
"who else is there, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, collin" she said and then stepped back and examined the faces  
"leah" she said smiling and Leah smiled back at her, she could tell it was a fake smile because she wanted to be away from sam, yes she was the gal pal leah emailed when her and sam broke up.  
"seth" she said noticing seth  
"oh my jesus Jared" she said pointing to a smirking Jared  
"BABY BRADY!" she yelled pointing to brady who blushed  
"what? where is Jacob black? wouldnt he be in the pack?" she asked curiously  
"yeah he is in the pack, just with bella and isnt coming until later" sam said and she felt slightly angry,her dad is throwing an engagement party and he is spending it with some whore with a cheap name like 'bells'

Oh shit bella swan slag#1 Leah said to her in e-mail and she tucked her trembling hands in her pockets  
"when will he care enough to join?" she asked more like spat through clenched teeth  
"jayden" her dad said and Paul patted her back  
"I felt the same way" he said.

"right, lets get everything ready" Dad said  
"what we arent having the party here?" she asked and they laughed  
"no at the beach" Paul said  
"uhh some info on shoes would have been better" she said  
"oh my gosh I love your shoes!" amie squealed  
"amy!" she said in an intusiastic tone as she hugged Jayden who patted her on the back awkwardly.

"You are so beautiful" she said to Jayden who smiled  
"you too" she said taking in her appearance, she is not older than sue... but she isnt far from her age, her hair was long and black with brown eyes and dark quilette skin, her frame was skinny and short, she was wearing a terqouise cocktail dress and beige stiletto heels, Jayden smiled at her outfit, cute, she thought.

"come on jay" Paul said pushing her out of the door and she almost tripped over her heels when someone caught her, she seen a blushing/smiling embry staring down at her, she smiling up at him and laughed, he stood her back up and she linked arms with him  
"so embry call" she said  
"Yes?" he asked shyly  
"how have you been all these years?" she asked smiling brightly at him, he held onto her hand to balance her in her heels over the dirtpath  
"Im fine, mom got married to a guy name Mark" He said and Jayden gasped  
"yay congratulations" she said and embry smiled  
"yeah mark is cool" he said shrugging and she wobbled and almost fell but he caught her by her waist  
"Im usualy a pro at walking or running marathons in my heels, but not dirtpaths" she said and embry laughed  
"anything different for you?" he asked  
"well, I phased into a giant white wolf for starters" she said laughing and embry chuckled  
"then I moved to, well ran to Port angles and Met a guy, he put me back on my feet and then Laurenzo found me and offered me a modeling job when I was in school one day, I took it and then got an apartment and got tracked down and invited to La push for this glamourous event" she said smiling, embry was glancing at her the whole time, he used to _really_ like Jayden as a kid, before she moved back to tacoma when they was 14 she kissed him, really kissed him like a proper kiss, she stole his first kiss.

She grinned at his responce  
"so you arent married?" Embry asked  
"I was engaged" She admitted  
"what?!" He choked  
"yeah dodged a bullet there, caught the rat cheating in my own fucking appartment, so I literaly threw him and his whore out" she said smiling evily.

_Flashback_

_Clicking the keys Jayden decided to come back from work early to make a suprise dinner for her and Zac, she heared a weird noise when she unlocked the door and then it turned into groans, she took off her heels and then could smell the arousal and sex in the air, she felt asif she wanted to kill someone, she stalked into her bedroom and there it was, her fiancee fucking some cheap blonde whore, she flicked the lights on and cleared her throat._

_"SHIT!" Zac yelled_  
_"Care to explain?" Jayden asked trembling with anger and pain_  
_"Im sorry, its not what it looks like" he begged_  
_"really? so this is all an illusion, YOU FUCKING THAT CHEAP SCUMBAG WHORE IN MY APARTMENT AND MY BED HUH? YEAH BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, GET OUT BOTH OF YOU AND NEVER EVER EVER COME BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Jayden yelled shaking_  
_"baby" Zac said and she plucked the ring from her finger and threw it out the window_  
_"Out on the sidewalk trash like your little hoe!" she yelled_  
_"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jayden yelled and then he put his boxers on and the whore put on her dress and I grabbed them both and threw them out of the appartment, she slid her back down the wall sobbing, she gave her heart to Zac and he broke it._

_then she vowed to never let a guy fuck with her and her feelings again..._

She swallowed dryly and then they reached the beach  
"Well Im sorry about that" Embry said sweetly feeling bad for her  
"Its fine, nothing to be sorry about exept my poor choice in men" she said laughing  
Embry smiled sadly, he has always crushed on her and was dissapointed when he looked into her beautiful eyes and she wasnt the one.

And the fact that she was a model was a bonus for him and he smirked, she held onto his arm whilst she took off her heeled ankle boots and he smiled at her shrinking about 6 inches, she was about 5'7 and he smiled at her as she rolled her eyes back at him.

She walked onto the sand loving the feeling of the cool sand under her feet, the warm glow of a campfire in the distance promised her dad and other humans warmth, she looked down at her 'perfect' feet, she frowned she isnt perfect and just because she is a model doesnt mean anything, just that someone thinks she is pretty enough to dress up like their own doll and take photos, her feet where just like everyone elses, just she moisturised her skin alot and painted her toenails red.

It also annoys her how people think that she thinks she is prettier and better than everyone else, sure she is a huge bitch and is selfish and mean but that doesnt mean she puts herself above everyone else, the only reason her personality is so screwed is because traumas and past difficulties make differences.

At the bonfire Jacob had just arrived and was throwing wood into the fire.

Jayden approached and his nostrils flared at the alien scent flowing up his nostrils, it pleased him in the weirdest of ways, he looked over to this new girl under embrys arm laughing and smiling yet she fit in so well.

"SEA!" Paul yelled and yanked this girl from under embrys arm and threw her over his shoulder and she began screaming  
"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT LATER!" she yelled and he frowned  
"PAUL!" Mr Lahote yelled running after them, who... no way! he thought  
Jayden, thats jayden? he asked himself  
"DAD!" She yelled as the water approached her and he plucked her off pauls shoulder and she hugged him tightly and she shoved paul back and he fell into the water and she laughed sprinting back up the beach as Paul smiled evily and she screamed regretting what she had done and she ran right past Jacob her scent swirling up his nostrils and she dived onto embry who caught her and protected her from paul as she shook with laughter, Jacob watched her with curiousity.

"Paul no" Mr Lahote scolded to the half soaking wet paul, she climbed down embry and then smoothed her dress that almost showed her butt and she pulled it back down to its original length, Jacob stared at her, his jaw would be hanging open, she has changed so dramatically, her hair is about 10 times as long, her face is more womanly and her body is so much more... dreamy, like someone you would see in a movie, surely this girl cant be the lippy, moody angry Jayden lahote?

Then a loud ring echoed through the air and she jumped away from embry and skipped away down the beach towards the ocean to answer the incoming call.

Zac.

She growled and answered the call with an unimpressed  
"What?" she asked  
"Please just hear me out" he begged, the 8th time he has called in the past 2 days and they have all ended up with no  
"We are over, the engagement is over, get over it" she said starting to shake, no one could make her this mad  
"Please baby I made a mistake" he begged, she sighed and walked back towards the fire  
"Im busy right now, hell Im not even in Port angle!" She yelled  
"what where are you? I will pick you up" he begged  
"No! Im home thats where I am and thats where I am staying until I decide I want to leave!" she snapped  
"who is on the phone?" Paul asked in a mouthfull of hotdog  
"Who was that?" Zac asked  
"My brother dipshit" she snapped into the phone whilst dismissing paul and looking discusted  
"Paul?" he asked  
"yep" she said  
"Baby please" he begged  
"dont you dare 'baby' me you lying cheating scumbag!" She yelled ending the call and then throwing her phone down the beach in a temper, she was shaking quite badly now, Jacob didnt miss this and looked curiously at her and paul, Paul was calming her down and she sunk onto a log  
"I hate boys" she whined and then paul threw her a drink what she caught effortlessly  
"budwiser? Nice" she said and used a bottle opener on her keyring to open it  
"You have one of those?" Paul asked amused  
"what? yes" she said sipping the beer, Jacob walked over to them and sat next to Jayden, he looked at the beer in his hands and she looked at him and then did a double take.  
"no freakin way" she said and then jacob looked up  
"Jacob black I dont beleive it" she said laughing, he was face to crotch with her crotch as she was standing up  
"You got hot" she said smiling  
"you too" he mumbled and she laughed  
"thanks" she said and ruffled his hair and walked off.

For some reason that brightened her night up so far.

An hour later Seth came running up to jayden and tapped her on the shoulder, she had spoken to everyone and basked in the compliments.

"Your phone is ringing" he said and she was a little drunk now  
"okay who is it?" she asked  
"lauren...zo?" he said and she smiled and took the phone from him and answered whilst mouthing a thankyou.

"Bonjour" she said happily  
"Hello baby" he said  
"Hows it going?" she asked  
"Well darling, the magazeine is coming along fabulous with your photos, darling you are gorgeous" he said and she laughed  
"thankyou babe" she said smiling like a kid  
"so you enjoying your sweet home alabama?" he asked  
"Im from La push" she said laughing  
"yes how is it going?" he asked  
"great, Im at a beach engagement party right now" she said  
"oh sorry honey I better let you go" he said and she laughed  
"bye laurenzo" she said and hung up.

"who is that?" Paul asked  
"My friend" she said  
"with benifits?" he asked and she scoffed  
"Paul no!" she yelled discusted and walked over to the bench and sat down, 1 week ago today she would have walked in on it all going down...

she shuddered and then she felt a warm body next to hers and looked to see Jacob staring deep into the flames.

"Hello" she said enthusiastically.  
"Hi" he said less entusiastically  
"why do you hate boys?" he asked curiously  
"Because my fiancee cheated on me last week and I walked on him this time a week ago" she said looking at the white watch on her arm  
"You arent the only one with problems" he said  
"talk me through it" she said  
"Bella swan, she loves edward but she loves me, I just need to prove it to her" he said standing up and begining to shake, Jayden put her hand on his arm and he stopped and it felt like her hand turned into an electic eel, their eyes met in suprise what soon turned to hate and confusion love and adoration, Jacob flinched away from her touch and screamed no in her face, she stood there frightened and horrified, Jacob black had just imprinted on  
Jayden Lahote.

**Dun dun duuuuuun**


	2. first impressions count

**This is chapter two, may contain violence.**

**lol.**

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

Chapter two

**(Jaydens POV)**

Someone ate a lemon, what the fuck is his problem?

I blinked twice and then decided to find out what his problem was and ran after him.

"HEY!" I yelled running up to him, I stopped infront of him, my heart was tugging me to this bastard  
"whats with the change in mood?" I growled  
"Fuck off Jayden" he growled  
"or what?" I challenged  
"I will hurt you" he growled  
"Not possible" I said and he was shaking violently  
"look bro I was sat there talking and the next minute I give you a static shock and you go all ape on my ass? what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked  
"Get out of my way or you will get hurt" he said shaking  
"noting I cant handle" I pushed he growled  
"Jayden!" Paul yelled  
"Dude relax" I said putting my hand on jacobs arm what he jerked away, luckily we was away from the whole party now and it was just us and the pack.

Then the ripping of clothing and snarls as a russet wolf pinned me down, I didnt want to phase in this dress so I threw him off of me and then I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me I am about to shred my faverouite dress.

The white wolf exploded out of me leaving my fress in scraps, I looked down at my dress and then whimpered and growled at Jacob feircely who was staring at me gobsmacked I lunged for him biting, kicking and scratching eachother before sam yelled at jacob to stop, he isnt my alpha therefore he has no control over me, but I stopped anyway and growled at Jacob who looked pained and guilty, I had a huge rip in my skin on my ribs where he sunk his claws into me to deep and it was staining my white fur red, I managed to give him a good few scrapes and injuries, My arm was bleeding too where the fucker bit me.

"Woah your wolf is so cool" paul said but I just grumbled and followed him, me and jacob walking away from eachother slowly, he was throwing glances over to me but me being the stuck up bitch I ignored him with my snout in the air, Paul guided me home even though I didnt need to, he walked out to my car and I left the keys in the house, My scratches where really bugging me now.

he grabbed the bag on my front seat and pulled out the onsie laughing, it was a bright green one pretending to be a christmas tree, another onsie they gave me, I nodded to it and he laughed and handed it to me, why not go out in style.

I took it in my mouth and then walked back up to the woods and phased back putting the thick onsie on and zipping it up and putting my hood up, I walked out of the bushes, Paul burst out laughing but then stopped when the blood trickled through  
"ssshiiit" he said running up to me, I walked into the house and put on a white vest top and tied the onsie around my waist, Paul handed me a towel and I looked in the first aid kit and wrapped the crude claw marks on my ribs up and then the deep gash on my right arm.

"fucking prick" I grumbled and zipped my onsie back up  
"lets get back then" paul said and I nodded

"OH MY DRESS!" I cried kneeling before the pile of scraps that was once the best dress ever, My phone was laying on the sand and I picked it up and put it in my pocket, everyone was done laughing about the onsie now and I sat down at a log with a huff.

"Your arm okay?" Embry asked and I nodded  
"He didnt mean to hurt you" Quil said sitting next to me  
"I meant to hurt him" I said  
"Yeah you gave him a few nasties" Quil said and embry laughed  
"good he made me shread my dress, I would have personaly after kicking his ass made him sew my dress back up" I said and they both laughed  
"But he didnt see that coming when I shifted and he was like waah?" I said and they both nodded  
"yeah we cant smell our scent on you" embry said sniffing me, I shoved his head away  
"anyway nice replacement" Quil said nodding towards my clothing  
"Its comfy, Like sweats and cotton wool" I said and they both raised their eyebrows, I unzipped the top and then they touched the wool but I could feel unwanted eyes on me and I zipped it back up and put up my hood and crossed my legs.

Im comando under this shit and its very uncomfortable.

Jacob walked up the beach and I narrowed my eyes at him, Damm he is hot.

I closed my eyes and looked down to my hands, he had a nasty cut on his chest from when I managed a swipe at him, he stared at my onsie and tried to hide his laugh, well he can laugh all he wants because Im a very tempermental wolf and he will have a pissed off she wolf for round 2 on his ass.

I could feel the angry growl rising in my chest, a heavy hand slapped down on my shoulder aggravaiting me even more, and I seen it was my dad and the anger was extinguished  
"What your bleeding!" he whisper shouted and I seen the blood seep through my onsie and I sighed and looked up into the sky  
"I got into a fight fight" I said  
"with? Paul was it paul?" he asked angrily  
"no dad I had a fight with jacob" I said  
"That-" he said but I stopped him  
"no we was both angry and had a fight" I said  
"your bleeding! like you have been stabbed" he shreiked  
"It will heal in a minute" I growled annoyed  
"okay, look just take it easy, you look a little pale and faint" dad said and I nodded and he smiled.

The next hour I was drinking some beer and other strange substances Paul and Embry where giving me and food.

"Come dance with meee?" Embry begged drunkly and I gave him my hand  
"such a fine gentleman" I said and we walked out to the sand where the others where dancing and emilys ipod dock was playing some music, dad and amie was dancing together, sam and emily and jared and kim, the others where scattered somewhere else.

I put my hands on his shoulders and we swayed to the beat, it felt weird dancing with someone my own kind and heat, his hands where on my hips and he was smiling and I was laughing lightly, drunken idiots.

"what are you doing?" Jacob growled to embry and I sighed and buried my face in his shoulder and he rubbed my hip soothingly  
"Dancing dipshit what else?" I asked  
"With HIM?!" He yelled  
"Shut up! Its my dads party and last thing he needs is us having another fight and me ruining some more fucking clothes" I Spat and pulled away from embry  
"why the fuck do you care anyway? Just leave me alone for the rest of the night" I growled and walked off down the beach towards the rocks and sea, when I got there I looked back and seen no one was following me I dug into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit it.

after about one minute I felt more calm and I sat on a rock with my legs crossed  
"So you smoke now?" someone asked making her jump and almost drop it, she sighed exhaling the grey smoke and seen Jacob walking out from behind her rock and she rolled her eyes  
"only when I am extremely pissed off" I said  
"why do you do it?" he asked  
"Did I or did I not just explain that?" I asked in a bored tone and inhaled it more  
"its discusting" he said and I exhaled laughing  
"So's your face" I said jokingly  
"You think Im ugly?" he asked sounding hurt  
"no your quite attractive really... well very attractive but you rubbed me the wrong way and now Im afraid you are on my hit list" I said and he smiled  
"why are you smiling? I said I want to kill you" I said and he laughed  
"dude are you on your period?" I asked his emotions are all over the place.  
"no" he said and I sighed  
"Please leave me to smoke in peice and then I can return with a clear mind" I said  
"what and fill your lungs with black tar?" he asked  
"well there is always weed" I said shrugging  
"you smoke that too?!" he yelled  
"occasionally, at parties and for painkillers but im not addicted, neither with cigarettes, I rarely smoke ever but I always have a packet around to stop my wolfie getting out" I said patting my chest and he sighed  
"are you going to appolagise for beating me up?" He asked  
"appolagise? me? no, I enjoyed it" I said and he frowned  
"why?" he asked hurt  
"because you deaserved it seen as how you made me rip my dress and yelled at me for no reason and got 2 major swipes at me and thankyou for the gash on my ribs, I will have to wait a while for that to fade before I do any more shoots" I said  
"shoots?" he asked  
"shut up and leave me alone" I said and stood up on the rock and jumped down  
"nice onsie by the way" he said  
"I know" I said walking back up the beach and threw my smoke into the water and exhaled, when I got back over I grabbed my body spray and ran over to the corner and fixed my smoke smell, I dont want dad finding out I smoke.

The alcohol had already burnt out my system thats why being a shifter sucks because you cant get hammered and stay like that until you sleep, Oh no you have to burn it off dont you?

I felt a pain in my chest it hurt so badly I just wanted to cry and scream but I frowned at the flames and gingerly rubbed my aching heart, fuck you feelings.

It slowed down and I felt myself go back to normal slowly and I walked over to Paul and sat next to him and he put his arm around me  
"its really really good to have you back sis" he said drunkly  
"I know" I said taking a sip of his beer and burping  
"how are you a model?" he asked  
"because Im dead friggin sexy" I said and layed down on the log with my feet on his shoulders.

Last thing I remember is a pair of warm arms and smell of woods and the best smell in the world was all over me and I let it.

...

"Jay baby" someone whispered shaking me, I groaned and swatted who's ever hand it was that was irratating me  
"mm fuck off" I said and then I heared laughing and I was beginning to get pissed off, even Zac new not to wake me up so rudely and horribly in the morning... or at anytime.

"jay honey do you want cake?" my dad asked  
"mm yeah" I said tiredly and someone rubbed my leg near my ankle, I wiped my eyes tiredly and sat up adjusting to my surroundings, I was on the beach and the bonfire was still glowing and the sky was black and now there is cake on a plate in my face, I moved my head back and took the plate with the cake on it from seth, aw I cant stay mad at him!  
"hey seth" I said and he smiled  
"I thought you would be mad" he said  
"if it was anyone else then yes, but who can honestly be mad at you?" I asked and he laughed, I looked at my feet that was in pauls lap, me and him are very close when we want to be Paul smirked at me and I smiled back at him and leant on seth, my back is killing me  
"you okay?" he asked when he seen me wince  
"yeah my back hurts though" I grumbled and he rubbed my shoulder and I licked my spoon full of frosting and it tasted so good  
"This cake" I said staring at it adoringly  
"I made it" emily said  
"I think I love you" I said and she laughed  
"she is taken" Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist and I smiled and fake pouted and he shared a sloppy kiss with her and me and seth gagged  
"you are a lesbian?" Paul asked and I gasped and kicked him with my heel  
"No!" I yelled annoyed  
"oh" paul said  
"I just got out of an engagement from a man actually" I said sighing  
"what why? do I need to kick ass?" Paul asked and I shrugged  
"well I already did" I said and he laughed  
"you do my job for me" he said  
"what break my heart and then kick ass after?" I asked and he laughed and nodded  
"what ever" I grumbled eating cake and then when I was finished I layed my head in seths lap, Im not a shy girl, he laughed and patted my head and I smiled  
"ironic" I said

"Jayden?" the most worst voice in the world screeched, I opened one eye and seen... well I seen bella motherfucking swan, I dont know why Im so mad but right now I want to kill her, I resisted it and gave her a bitchy smile  
"Isabella" I said  
"its um bella" she said, yes I remember you, she was one of the bullies that called me fat and used to make my life a living hell  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly and Paul was laughing  
"I just wanted to say hi" she said with her chin in the air  
"you establised that so move along, and might I ask you?" I asked  
"yes" she said  
"what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked sweetly and paul burst out laughing and shaking my legs  
"I-I um J-Jake invited me" she said and I sighed  
"course he did, he is probably horny you better go to him or you wont get some tonight" I said smiling sweetly, she gasped  
"me and Jake arent like that" she said  
"whatever princess, he is over there" I said pointing to the other side of the beach and she walked over.  
"what a prude" I said and then seth laughed  
"what?" I asked  
"Jayden oh my gosh where have you been all these years?" paul asked laughing  
"guessing I have missed opportunitys to dig at her havent I?" I asked and he nodded  
"yeah, her boyfriend is a leech" he said and I gasped  
"WHAT!" I yelled and everyone looked at us, I dismissed them, sue blushed at the position me and seth where in, gosh.

"yeah, edward cullen" he said laughing  
"A cullen? eugh I have seen them before, nothing to look at and a hell of a bad smell" I said crinkling my nose up  
"Yep" paul said and I made a discusted noise and sat up off seth, poor seth I must have been crushing his legs with my big head.

"He is a mind reader" paul said  
"oh so he read a dirty thought of hers and though I gotta get laid so he made her his girlfriend" I said  
"No" Paul said chuckling  
"what then? why would anyone want cold pale hands slithering all over you" I said and me paul and seth shuddered  
"he isnt a looker either" seth said and I smiled  
"bet he isnt" I said and sighed  
"Im going home" I said and stretched  
"Bye then spoil sport" paul said and I smirked  
"nothing to spoil" I said looking over to bella  
"She already beat me to it" I said and paul ooo'd me and seth clapped  
"bye bitches Im tired" I said grabbing my shoes and walking off down the cool sand towards my dad  
"yo daddy" I yelled  
"Jay baby!" he said hugging me  
"father you are drunk, and I have had a long dag 8 hour shoot and then the drive took the piss, so Im going to head home" I said and he smiled and kissed my head  
"okay sweety good night" he said and I smiled and hugged him back and walked away with my heels in my hands.

"Bye" I said to embry and hugged him from behind  
"you are going to be here tomorrow right?" he asked  
"yes, Im here until I want to leave" I said smiling and he turned around and faced me and cupped my cheek and hugged me he is drunk.

"bye em" I said and ruffled his hair and skipped off down the beach passing Bella and Jacob.

My phone rang and I oood and pulled it out of my pocket stopping  
ZAC DONT ANSWER came up on my screen I sighed and fell back onto the sand and answered it  
"what dickface?" I asked  
"Jayden you answered" he said  
"yeah well I think I have reached maximum voice mails no thanks to you fucker" I said and he sighed  
"Im sorry" he said  
"im sorry" he said again and again until I layed the phone on my stomach and could her  
'im sorry' over and over again  
"Shut up, kay Im tired and want to go to sleep in my bed in my sweet home alabama because I have had a busy day okay now piss off and I will get my lawyer involved next time" I said and ended the call.

"fucking idjit" I muttered and went to lift myself off the ground but felt so exhausted and tired I couldnt do it.

"ugh fuck" I cursed and then pushed myself off the ground as much as I could and then stumbled on my feet  
"woah steady" someone said and I looked up in to the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen, thanks to my amazing eyesight, I looked back at the bonfire and the pack and others where talking amoungst themselves, I looked back at him and his hands where on my waist steadying me  
"uh thankyou" I said, he had messy blonde hair that got in his eyes and was all shaggy and cute, I wanted to run my hands through it  
"Whats your name? I will walk you home seen as how you arent capable" he said laughing  
"Im jayden" I said smiling  
"No way Jayden Lahote?" he asked and I nodded and he pulled me at his side and walked me up the beach  
"how do you know me?" I asked  
"its me danny!" He said and I gasped  
"Danny Clayton?" I asked shocked and he nodded  
"Wow you are so... Hot" I said and he laughed  
"so are you... literally" he said  
"Its a me thing" I said smiling and he nodded  
"wow jayden! look at you, you must be a model or something" he said  
"I actually am" I said and he shrugged  
"you are beautiful so you deserve to be paid for it" he said and I smiled and laughed  
"we was best of friends back in the day" I said sighing  
"Back in the day" he said sighing  
"well look at us now, we did it, our promise to be beautiful and better looking than everyone else and here we are" I said smiling and laughing and he nodded  
"oh definately, ask me what way the beach is" he said and I laughed and smiled  
"oh danny what way is the beach?" I asked he flexed his muscles and pointed  
"that way" he said and we burst out laughing.

We walked home together and he waved me goodbye and I walked into my house smiling and flicked on the light.

As soon as I walked up the stairs and into my room I was out and fell onto my bed snoring loudly.

First impressions count.

**R is for reveiw.**


	3. not so bad for a leech

**This is chapter three, part of it may be a little gross and I am sorry for that.**

**I dont like writing about gross things so dont go thinking I'm THAT kind of freak.**

**Okay, Just to say, Delighted with the positive ness and I even got 2 reveiws! And I thought that would take YEARS to get and within the first 24 hours I got two! Yayayayay! Be happy for me guys Im the new kid here show a little sympathy.**

**And on with the storryyyyy...**

_The band perry- If I die young._

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

Chapter three

I sat up on my bed being blinded by the ray of light peeking through the curtains, ugh another day another dawn.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, well it has been 1 week since my arrival in La push, I have had the worst week of my life and now being stuck here now, right let me fill you in on the gossip.

I got my period again... right? its just fifty shades fucked up if you ask me! Im a shifter I stopped that shit 2 years ago! but I guess I feel a little better knowing I can have kids again... but still why now? People have been shooting my sympathetical looks what only fueld my anger even more sending me on a rampage, kick a clown and stab a bunny behaviour.

But my time of the month is over... for now.

I scratched my neck, releiving me from the irrataiting itch bugging me like a fucking flea.

I stood up and stretched, all my bones clicking and muscles loosening making my life alot easier, I looked down at my outfit, black girly boxers and a big white t-shirt that once was Zac's but mine now because I want it so fuck him.

They also wont let me out incase I turn into a hormonal mess or something goes wrong, that information would usualy put a normal person on edge but not me oh no, I find it quite funny and I just use it as an exuse for amie to bring me food and dad to get me ice cream, but I am aloud to go out for runs, but only in my wolf form though. I know bummer, and suprisingly I miss my appartment, but I like it more in my home town la push.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and ran my hands through my tangled messy hair and then decided to just sweep it all up into a high ponytail and making sure no stray hairs was left out of my ponytail and then tied it, I looked in the mirror, it actually looked good messy.

My eyes looked tired, yeah because I have had these scary dreams and when I wake up they are gone and I am sat there panicking over something I have forgot.

I then strolled down the narrow hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, not even bother looking around and then I poured a fresh mountain, well the himalayans is equivilent of the cereal called Krave, its the best cereal ever.

I poured in the milk and then walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch shoveling the mountains into my mouth and crunching them whilst channel surfing, I landed on some cartoons of tom and jerry and Tazmainian Devil, I used to watch these type of cartoons with Paul as a kid.

Speaking of paul...

He conicidentally padded in wearing just his grey sweatpants and then he seen what I was watching and smiled  
"throw back thursday" I said  
"its saturday" he said and I shrugged  
"shut up" I said and he ran into the kitchen, I heared him pouring himself a bowl and then joined me, just like the good old days.

We both laughed at the stupid cartoons and then someone knocked on the door  
"get it" he said to me  
"no" I said  
"Im naked" he said  
"no you arent" I said  
"my nipples are showing" he said and I growled and put my bowl down and walked over to the door and sighed as I opened it, Jacob, Jared and Embry stood at the door  
"Paul!" I yelled not even bothered about my clothing, Embry and Jacob was just staring at me like I had grown another head  
"who is it?" he asked  
"Your friends" I said  
"I dont have none" he said  
"damm right" I said and then opened the door wider for them to come in, I slammed the door behind them and weaved my way through them to the couch  
"what?" Paul asked through a mouthfull of cereal, I put my feet in his lap and then grabbed my bowl and watched the Tazmainian devil  
"oh no way" embry said smiling at the TV  
"what?" I asked  
"I used to watch these" Embry said  
"I was a teenage mutan ninja fan" Jared said and me and paul smiled widely  
"Mikey is the best" I said with one hand in the air and Jared shot me a NO WAY! look  
"Yep we was that kind of kids, boss bitches" I said and then took another mouthfull of cereal.

"So whats going on?" Paul asked a little annoyed they interupted twin time we used to call it when we would just generally chill together as normal brother and sister  
"well we are going to arrange with the cullens about the battle and we wanted to ask if jayden was coming along? we could use her, I mean she is a good fighter, she made a mess out of jacob" Embry said sniggering, that boosted my ego, I raised my eyebrows  
"no" paul said  
"what why? I havent killed a leech for too long" I said sighing and sinking deeper into the cushions, yes I heared about the newborn army and bella being the main risk, well not to the pack because they are only doing it for the people of la push, exept jacob who has his head up her ass.  
"because" paul said  
"Because Im a better fighter than you and you dont want me to kill more leeches than you?" I teased rocking his legs with my feet laughing  
"No, you will get hurt" he said  
"please, nothing I cant handle" I said thudding my chest  
"Jayden will be awesome" embry said  
"its a fucking war not bowling" Paul snapped and I raised my eyebrows, moody, I sighed  
"maybe then, If mr moody lightens up a bit" I said  
"I disagree, you shouldnt" Jacob said  
"Should so" I said  
"because you will just get hurt" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes  
"ouch that stung" I said  
"stop being so sarky for once and just shut up!" Paul yelled taking me by suprise  
"Im afraid being sarky is just in my nature, just like being a bitch is and Im not going to change, ever" I said proudly  
"no you are a big ego'd primadonna bitch" paul snapped  
"again, I take pride in that and I am not going to change" I sid and then stood up and flipped him off.  
"Yes Jared I will join you all at the cullens whatever thingy" I said and he nodded and smirked  
"bye bye now, twin time is definately over" I said and strutted back up the stairs in annoyance, I wasnt allowed contact from the pack when I was _on_ but paul was arround, apparently wolves being on _heat_ attracts male wolves, so it was a primal instinct, paul wasnt affected of course because he is my brother, but if the pack came round they would be following me everywhere.

Weird huh.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my laptop, I havent even looked at the photos from last weeks shoot, I have been intending to but just never got around to do so.

I grabbed some pillows and my comforter and opened my mac book and fired her up.

**training;**

I jumped over the rock happily, not matching the mody grumbles from the others, I have managed to block my mind link from theirs some how? but I am not in their pack and Im not... not in their pack?

Jesus lighten up bitches we get to watch a vampire wrestling match!

I heared a laugh and then looked to my left and seen the cullens, I stopped in line with the moody ass pack, oh yeah one is the mind reader! the one with brown hair... there are two with brown...ish hair, my eyes flickered from mr body builder to mr model hair, the one with the hair laughed and I guess thats him!

The wolves snarled and growled and I just wanted to laugh, shit they smell really really bad! the pack are facing our enemies but I'm just here to see aload of shit go down.

The blonde guy spoke, mind reading guy... forgot his name he translated and laughed alot and then the other blonde guy spoke.

Then smella came, Mind reader didnt like me calling his bitch smella much but I remembered the way she would pick on me as a kid and he gave me an understanding look what I just nodded asif to say THANKYOU SOMEONE GETS ME! even though he stinks he doesnt seem that bad, I dont know what the deal is against this guy, he seems cool but he still really stinks.

he looked at me and smiled slightly, I just wolfy shrugged and then layed down on my stomach, heavy night seriously I got into another arguement with someone and I didnt even do anything paul just went ape shit at me and I wasnt going to stand there and take it so I took off all night and sat out on the cliffs having some beers and staring out into the horizon, sounds quite relaxing and yeah it was but I got no sleep and Im not on best terms with him.

I dont even get it anymore? Why does everyone hate me? Jacob went crazy at me the night I came back and gave me a good few bumps scratches and bruises when he decided to rip the shit out of me, and then the others seem to distance themselves from me, exept leah which I am grateful for.

mind reader sent me an appologetic look, I rested my head on my paws, Im so fucking tired and if I sleep I will probably get into more trouble.

I observed quietly and seen them fighting, they are fast and good... but we can beat them hands oh no paws down.

When I get home I can just watch peter pan or winnie the pooh or something and sleep, ah sleep sounds so good right now.

The little wrestling match was over now and we have to sniff them to make sure we dont _accidentaly_ kill one of them in the fight, not that I care it will wake me up a bit more hopefully enough to drag my sorry ass home.

Where is starbucks when you need it?

we walked down the line sniffing each and everyone of them, they all stank the same- gross.

I got up to the mind reading guy and he smiled at me, I was the last in the line  
"Hello Jayden" he said quietly  
"Im edward" he whispered, I said hello edward in my head and sniffed him and then moved to the next person, well next vampire.

When we was done edward cautiously walked towards me and I didnt snarl or growl, Im not going to kill him, he hasnt wronged me in any way.

I looked over to Jacob who was standing next to smella, and the others where lingering on the other side  
You arent so bad, I said in my mind and he smiled  
"you are probably the only dog to think that" he said and I growled quietly  
Whatch that mouth of yours I growled and he nodded  
"sorry old habit" he said and I nodded  
"You are different from the others" he said and I wolfy shrugged  
I guess, I have been in Port Angles for 2 years being a model I said and he raised his eyebrows  
"I have never seen you in human form" he said and I nodded  
I dont think Im pretty but I know Im not butt ugly I said jokingly laughing and he smiled  
"yeah, Your pack are starting to notice now that we are talking, so Im going to go before they get angry" he whispered and I nodded and walked off  
Bye... Leech I said mockingly and he laughed under his breath.

I stood away from them but in line with them, I dont feel like being yelled at again, I watched Jacob because that was really the only thing going on, he licked bellas face, ew what the hell? that is so gross! what the fuck ew.

ew.

I grumbled and walked off feeling like shit, I dont know why that annoyed me but now I am royaly pissed off and if anyone was to fuck with me or even breathe near me there will be consequences.

I walked to a bush and phased back, getting dressed into my dark denim shorts and a burgundy red v neck t-shirt and flipped my hair to the front of my shoulders and walked out of the bushes, I put on some white ankle socks just to add a little protection to my feet and then met with the pack, keeping quiet, the boys just wearing cut offs and me and leah t-shirts and shorts, well she wore cut offs but I dont think they look right on girls so I stick with short shorts.

I leant against the tree and ran a hand through my hair tiredly ignoring the glare from paul, I want to shoot him in the face right now he is seriously pissing me off big time, and Im not a good enemy to have, infact I could make your life hell in a matter of seconds and Im not easily won over, it takes alot to please me.

**Edwards POV**

I watched from the top of the slope, I can see jayden's wolf going behind the bush to get dressed, I cant help my curiousity, why doesnt she hate me? and why does she intregue me so much that I have to see her for my own eyes?

I seen the soft tan skin of hers as she was naked, she had her back to me as she slid up her shorts and then pulled on the burgundy shirt, all of them complimented her nicely her tan skin glowing and very long hair of hers falling down neatly to her back, asif she had just brushed it 20 times over and shining, she stepped out of the bushes and slid on some white ankle socks onto her well manicured feet, then I got a glimpse of her face, she leant against the tree, her face so full of wisdom even if she doesnt mean to show it, her eyes scanning the others anger and annoyance flashing through her eyes as she thought about them, how Jacob licking bella kept popping up and she would question it, her fetures changing ever more when she thought about it.

I observed her face taking every pour and detail in, her jaw chizled and shaped like she was calved out of wood and brought to life, the same with her high cheekbones making her cheeks look somewhat hollow, her lips where in a straight line with a cupid bow shaped top lip with a rosy colour and the bottom lip full and plump like the top one, her eyes where a little wide but the tiredness made them droop a little, her blue eyes was to be seen, thats odd, I have never seen a Quilette with blue eyes, and neither seen a white wolf with blue eyes as a shifter, her thick eyelashes coated them and would brush her cheek bones when she blinked, she ran a hand through her hair, her nose wasnt to big and it was a perfect shape, her skin seemed to have a glow to it more than the others...

Maybe because she is a model she would take care of her body more?

She has a slender frame and is very tall around 5'7 which is tall for a girl, around a C or D cup breast size and a firm bottom, what? Im observing, she looks like a tribal princess, no doubt back in them days she would have been married by now preferably to the cheif who would be Jacob? What a fool he is to not recognise the beauty of her, she is by far different from everyone and everything I have ever met.

I also have pity for the girl, she is being silently hurt by something and someone she doesnt have a clue what is going on with herself and it has everything to do with that mutt Jacob, he is torturing her by rejecting the imprint, no one has told her yet and Paul is even trying to make her leave even if it hurts him he wants her as far away from jacob before he hurts her more, its a stupid plan but I will give him credit for his sisters well being.

The others know why she is sometimes in pain or her body is changing because her wolf wants to exept the imprint but cant if the human is to oblivious to it, she is getting scared of herself, no one knows what will happen to her and I would be sad if anything tragic happened.

I can hear the mutts thoughts about her and my bella, it angers me that he cant seem to let my bella go, she has chosen me over him numerous times and he is hurting a very beautiful and wise imprint, He thinks of her as a burden that he is mprisoned to love her so he is fighting it because he thinks he is inlove with my bella, how anyone can be so arrogant and frustrating is beyond me  
"what are you doing?" Jacobs angry voice growled behind me, I remained calm, I guess my mind wasnt paying attention to him anymore, more focoused on its newest fascination Jayden Lahote.

"Observing" I said calmly in a smooth tone I could hear the hate in his head but I ignored it and watched Jayden more closely as she interacted with leah talking in a hushed tone her jaw moving freely with every word she spoke and her lips curling when she spoke of something she didnt like, Jacobs eyes followed mine onto Jayden and he growled  
"Jayden?" he asked through his teeth  
"Yes, she is quite fascinating" I said honestly and he growled  
"You leave her alone" he said through his teeth, some spit flying out when he spoke like that, his muscles tense and his hands trembling  
"she has taken a liking to me actually, I would know" I said and he began to shake more  
"Its not asif you care, since you was to busy licking bellas face to care about jayden and the obvious state she is in, tired, distraught, confused, scared and torn" I said with sympathy  
"You dont know anything" He said low and threatening  
"I know everything from just 1 or 2 hours of listening to her thoughts I have acess to everything" I said and walked away from him  
"She is pauls twin, her faverouite colour is burgundy red which is the colour of the shirt she is wearing, her faverouite movie is peter pan and she doesnt like peas, she thinks of them as her enemy, her middle name is tiger lily because her mother thought of her as a tribal princess, her biggest fear is spiders and insects she hates them, 2 days from now will be the anniversary death of her mother and she keeps on thinking about it absently, she wants to be a therapist" I said smiling at Jacobs reaction, he was angry but reeling this all in  
"she had a nasty arguement with paul last night what led her to go to the cliffs and drink multiple bottles of budwiser, Paul did it because he wants her to leave la push so she doesnt get hurt by you" I said and Jacobs mind was reeling it all in, he turned angry that paul would do that but then he began to repeat that he loves bella so I left him to it.

Reading through her thoughts is generally tiring, I walked next to bella and put my arm around her, I dont know if I will be able to look at her the same since what Jayden told me about bella being her childhood bully, yet I will never fall out of love with bella, it just informs me that she as a nasty streak in her.

I will have to watch out for.

**Jayden's POV**

Thinking about the 'war' just makes my head hurt, so much information to reel in such a tired mind! ugh Im exhausted.

I smoothed out the creases on my brow trying to stop the blistering pain in my skull, these things happen alot, usually my chest or stomach but now its my head, I think I may be dying, but I cant go to a hospital because my temprature I should be on fire right now, I stumbled off the tree the black fog in my vision and then it slowly fading,I just blinked and held onto leahs arm for support for this minute.

I straightened myself up and we all walked through the forest I was all over the place, my head hurt like a mother.

Mother.

that brings pain to my heart 2 days since this alternate life happened, I should be either in Tacoma or just living here with dad and paul getting over the death with them or in tacoma having saved mom from her stupid suicide.

My eyes watered but I looked up to the sky to stop them from spilling over, I looked back down and almost colided with a tree but dodged it, Leah looked at me worriedly  
"you look like shit" she said  
"so its not just me" I said looking down at my hands  
"you look so pale" she said and then she touched my cheek  
"you are cold" she said and I shrugged  
"that part feels fine" I said and then my house came into veiw  
"You look like you are going to fall into your grave" she said  
"if I can sleep there than please" I said and then crossed the road and towards my house Paul was already inside and I slammed the door shut behind me, I walked over to the sofa and passed out right onto it.

...

I cant move, I cant even open my eyes, all I can hear is buzzing of peoples voices and I know my head hurts like fuck.

"Jayden!" someone yelled making me flinch, bastard that one hurt my head  
...

I opened my eyes and winced at the brightness of th light.

I heared a gasp and then frowned letting my eyes adjust

"jayden?" someone asked and I sat up and ran a hand through my... thicker? hair, it fell onto my shoulder and the colour had changed, lighter brown, I frowned and looked to my left the leah and paul was staring at me in shock and I frowned, no headache or tiredness, thats it.

"jayden you look so different" Leah said shocked  
"I what?" I yelled jumping up and running over to the mirror, my skin looked so much smoother and my eyes was brighter, hair thicker, teeth whiter, cheeks a little rosy, lips more plumped and I looked so much better, oh man I look amazing.

SHIT THE MATCH! I ran away from the mirror and then grabbed the TV remote and my Miami Heat cap and put it on  
"dont care big match" I said and Leah sniffed  
"you smell so good" she said and I shrugged  
"yeah cool" I said, its probably just one of those days where you look good and then tomorrow you look like a horses ass.

"No honestly I want to roll on you" leah said and I laughed  
"doggy instinct" I said and crossed my ankles and watched the match.

"OH!" I yelled as we scored another basket  
"WHAT A SHOT HELLYEAH!" I yelled and then the match was over and I smiled we won we wooooooooon.

I danced up off the chair and danced into the kitchen  
"we motherfucking won" I sang and then held the front of my cap and took it off and put it on backwards  
"we mother fucking woon oh yeah we did" I sang happily and then the front door opened  
"Im telling you, she looks and smells so..." Leah said to paul and they walked in, and behind them was the pack I stopped holding a pancake in my hand since I skipped dinner I am starving.

they all poured in my living room staring at me oddly exept paul and leah  
"see" leah said I bit my pancake and chewed it slowly  
"what?" I asked with my mouthfull  
"okay you look seriously hot" embry said and quil slapped him on the back of his head and shrugged and then began to sway my hips and turn around  
"we won oh yeah oh yeah we fucking won" I sang ignroing them, probably a plan to make me feel better or fuck with me.

I looked over my shoulder again and frowned at them  
"make yourselves at home then" I said rolling my eyes, I dont give a fuck.

I began to hum we fucking won again and then made a banana and pancake sandwich, what? the pancakes from the packet are boss.

I looked down at my outfit, at the first brake I ran up the stairs and put my miami heat basketball vest top on, the one the players wear and my cap just looks brilliant, plus the denim shorts I was wearing anyway, and I put on a black lacy bra because I didnt want anyone to see my boobies!

boobies, what a funny word, boobies.

ha.

I grabbed the other banana and my pancake and banana sandwich and walked into the livingroom and sat back in my place on the couch, resting my feet in embrys lap and leaning against quil whilst chanel surfing  
"who do you support?" I asked embry  
"Lakers" he said and I frowned  
"boo you" I said  
"what about you all?" I asked everyone  
"miami heat" Paul said and I smiled  
"nets" Quil said and me and paul boo'd him  
"Bulls" Sam said and we all boo'd him  
"Miami heat" Jacob said  
"YAAAY!" Me and paul yelled  
"Raptors" Leah and seth said and I rolled my eyes  
"Wizards" Jared said and we boo'd him  
"lakers" Collin and brady said and we boo'd them and embry yes'd them and I rolled my eyes  
"Miami heat all the frickin way" I said smiling, I stretched my arms and then layed limp against quil I heared the gulp and his addams apple bob up and down I smirked to myself, Is it really that simple? not that I am going to take advantage at all because quil and embry are friends but still.

Lol Im such a slut.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, I leant to the table and picked up my iphone, putting my pancake sandwich and banana down.

The pack was talking amoungst themselves, I've been social now.

I opened my contacts and decided not to scroll to find her because I have too many contacts and it will take forever, I typed in 'Mi' and it found her, I decided to SMS her.

_hey mi, how are ya? not seen you for so long, hows rocky? is he behaving? and come down and see me when you can;) ly xx_

"who is mi? and who is rocky?" Quil asked and I smiled, invasion of privacy but I have nothing to hide  
"Mi is my best friend Mira, and rocky is my boxer dog" I said smiling  
"You got a dog now?" Paul asked  
"have for a year, he is a miami heat fan aswell!" I said happily  
"how can a dog be a fan?" Embry asked  
"he watches the matches with me, he has his own little miami heat vest although zac used to bribe him into wearing a Bulls one, stupid fucking idiot but rocky pissed on it once and I had never been so proud" I said putting my hand over my heart and my phone buzzed I squealed

_just how long do you think you have kept me waiting Jay Jay! :( and rocky and butch have been getting along together, I have a sneaky suspicion they are plotting against us, but rocky misses his mommy, I even let him watch the game tonight and he was so into it, it was hillarious, he even got his miami heat vest ready and everything! and how about tomorrow? Im off work and free, I will bring the dogs:) cant wait!_ I smiled happily  
"He is coming tomorrow" I said smiling  
"who?" Paul asked  
"my dog" I said and he shrugged  
"it better not shit in the house" he said and I gasped  
"rocky is the most obidient dog ever shame on you!" I yelled slightly upset  
"yeah mira even texted her saying he got his miami heat vest ready" Quil said and I kissed his cheek  
"thats for being on my side" I said and then got up  
"anyone want a beer?" I asked, the tension built after I kissed quil's cheek, god it was a cheek kiss not a full on snog.

"calm the fuck down, gosh so my question still stands?" I asked and I seen the eyes on me  
"I will" leah said shrugging  
"Yeah us three" Jared said gesturing to him sam and Jacob  
"Quil? Embry? Seth?" I asked and they all nodded  
"Underagers" Sam said dissaprovingly  
"jeez sam we burn it off in like 10 minutes so its pointless but it tastes nice so whatever" I said and then walked into the kitchen  
"woah tough crowd" I muttered and Paul walked in with me and shook his head at me smirking  
"what?" I asked  
"you little slut" he said and I gasped  
"oi" I said annoyed  
"what? they are all obviously digging the strange new look and the nice smell and you go kissing quils cheek?" Paul said shaking his head  
"and what? he supported me! its not like I full on snogged him with my tongue down his throat" I said rolling my eyes  
"I bet he wanted that" he joked and I threw a banana at his head and it hit him and he rubbed it  
"Ouch bitch, you are so dead" he yelled and I ran out the back door screaming as he chased me, I scooped up the basket ball off the patio and threw it at his head and he growled chasing me further I screamed again and dodged him adn changed direction running back into the house, I hit a brick wall well what felt like one and fell onto it knocking it down with me, Jacob.

well shit just got awkward, I was laying on top of him stomach to stomach chest to chest, he looked at me with an unreadable expression and I felt the need to kiss him and I wanted him, my heart was beating frantically but I could blame that on the running, his hands where on my upper arms and then I was ripped away from him and threw over pauls shoulder, I screamed again as we approached a deep lake  
"NO PAUL PLEASE NO IM SORRY PAUL PUT ME DOWN NO PAUL NO!" I screamed and then he threw me into the water and I screamed as I plunged down into it, I kicked back up off something really sharp that stabbed me what causd me to gasp underwater, that wasnt a smart move, I seen aload of blood float up past me and I panicked, not being able to move and I was running out of air fast, something was wrapped around my leg.

I closed my eyes and felt a warm arm snake around my waist and I hoped it wasnt my imagination as the darkness overtook me.

**Uh ohhh.**

**I sorry for the wait, if you was waiting of course,I hate to keep you all waiting and Im sorry, I was supposed to update on tuesday but totaly didnt.**

**Reveiw pleaseee? :***

**and sorry for the short chapter I know it sucks but I decided to end it here so I would be able to have a kick start for chapter 4!**


	4. little blonde baby

**This one may be short and I am sorry but Im running out of time because me and my family are going out and I really want to update this chapter as an appolagy for the wait so it may be a little rushed but hey its still here, and I HAVE to update today because this is my deadline.**

_The band perry- If I die young (it fits with this chapter so Im putting it on again, think of this chapter as a chapter 3 part 2)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

Chapter four.

My lungs felt on fire and I could hear my heart thumping in my chest as the cold night air rushed back into my lungs making me gasp cough and splutter everywhere, I was breathing heavy and with shock, everyone was crouched around me and Jacob was holding me, he was dripping and looked so releived and sighed, Paul looked horrified  
"PAUL WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and he winced  
"im sorry" he said and I sighed shaking with shock  
"Just dont ever fucking do that again you hear me?" I asked, I looked down at my red stained white sock as it dripped, it hurt like a bitch  
"are you okay?" jacob fretted and I nodded  
"did you save me?" I asked and he nodded I seen how that burgundy top clung to his beautiful muscles, Burgundy is my faverouite colour! wheey! I almost drowned again... In his eyes of course I know that sounds so cliche and cheesy but it was true, I then winced as my foot was screaming at me to notice it  
"Son of a bitch" I cursed bringing my knee up to my chest and putting pressure on my foot, not the first gash and bloody wound I have had since being here.  
"Get a bandage" Sam ordered and Paul ran into the house, amie ran out the house shaking with fear and looking so pissed  
"Jayden honey are you okay?" she asked her shaky hands grabbing my foot making me wince  
"Yeah, just lets get this fucker wrapped up" I said and she smiled  
"still finds the right words to cuss with" amie said and then my dad ran out  
"Jayden what the hell?!" he yelled and then the colour drained out of his face when he seen my foot  
"Shit" he said  
"It will be healed in a minute okay" I said and amie pulled my sock off and inspected it  
"its already healing, really fast, right we need to clean it quick" she said and paul was handing her a bottle of whisky and a towel, she poured the whisky on it and then handed me the bottle  
"Take a swig" she said and I didnt have to be told twice and took two, the foot is a bitch, I also had a few small scratches and scrapes up my leg, amie counted down under her breath and then began wiping my foot, it stung like a bitch and the pressure she was applying wasnt nice either, I bit my lip and leah held my hand, I was leaning against jacob with my back on his torso and one knee up and the other in pauls hands as he kept my leg still whilst amie tended the wound, I hissed and leant my head back onto jacobs chest, he put his hands on my shoulders soothingly, I didnt miss earlier how well we fit together when our little colision happened, It somehow felt so right, and he is so hot though, I mean yeah I hate him... no I dont okay I guess you could say I got a heavy crush on this twat, he treats me like shit and makes me angry but he is hot and I guess thats the attraction... right?

I closed my eyes tightly and took deep ragged breaths through my nose as amie tied the cloth around my foot  
"Now stay here and dont move, give it a few minuts to heal okay?" she asked and I nodded, Jacobs grip tightened on my shoulders and leah dropped my hand I felt so tired, water always makes me sleepy, even if its filthy riverwater.

I coughed and then leant forward and puked up some riverwater between my legs luckly I moved them out of the way first  
"ugh" I said and slammed back into jacob, not even caring if I hurt him.

I closed my eyes again and leant my cheek on his hand, he tensed a little and I fell asleep.

...

...

I could feel something shifting and my body flopped hopelessly into some warm arms, one arm across the back of my shoulderblades and the other under my knee holding me up bridal style, the smell of river water and the woodsy manly scent that drives my innerwolf crazy making her backflip and howl, my head was leaning against what I guessed was his peck and then I felt the pain in my foot go, its gone that must mean its healed, the temprature changed had me guessing we was back in the house and then the climbing of stairs and the smell of me in my bedroom, he placed me down on my soft sheets and I felt him brush the damp hair out of my face and his hot breath hit my face as a sigh.

His heat slowly dissapeared with descending footsteps I opened my eyes and watched his back leave my room, I felt all weird and mushy, man thats not me!

I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes, Damm I need a spa day or something to treat myself soon, Hm maybe get the bottom of my hair dyed lighter brown or blonde, and get my nails done, they need a bit of pampering, ah! I have Mira coming tomorrow! yes! we can go and find a nail salon and hair salon! Yes! I will pay of course, she has a kid little Mike bless him, I love that kid, I walked into my onsuite and looked at myself in the mirror, I jumped  
"Holy fucking shit I look god damm awful!" I yelled and then heared a few laughs from downstairs I rolled my eyes, I need a shower and I nd I need a hair pampering session!

In the modeling industry I would be frowned upon, I looked so good earlier! that riverwater ruined me, although I do have my thick eyelashes that spouted during my nap, and then they are attracted to me, my wolf must be behind this! turning me into a super slut.

I rolled my eyes and locked the bathroom door, Candle lit bath first and then a rinse off shower, But I need my phone! I unlocked the door and then ran down the stairs, Paul smiled at me and I smiled back at him  
"Anyone got my phone?" I asked and then Quil handed it me and I smiled  
"you look horrible" Paul said laughing  
"oh fuck you, you just wait I need to get you back for all of this" I said and then grabbed my purse  
"Why do you need that for a shower?" Embry asked and I scoffed  
"Im booking some opointments tomorrow, I have let myself get ugly, Nail, hair and beauty salon it is, Leah do you want to come? I'm paying for everything" I said and she raised her eyebrows  
"me?" she asked  
"no the other leah" I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes  
"fine, you models have cash to spare anyway" she said and I winked and then ran back up the stairs  
"TEXT YOU THE DEETS!" I yelled from the top of the stairs and then slammed the door and danced into the bathroom happily and then squealed, I have turned into too much of a boy, my doggy is coming tomorrow, and I will pay soomeone to babysit Mike, someone like emily or kim or sue or amie... a woman no boys they wont have a clue.

I feel for my gal mi, she is a single pearent and all by herself without little mikey when he is at daycare, he is one and a half and is going to be a heartbreaker, I am his godmother, Mira's late boyfriend died in a carcrash just before she found out she was pregnant with little mikey, bless her, They lived with me and Zac for a while and we got them back up on their feet, well I did Zac was a moody little bastard about it, whining because we couldnt have sex because they where in the next room.

Now she has a little appartment 2 blocks from mine and she is a Caterer, she goes to school and pays the bills, I do lend her money and take her and Mike out on trips and pay for the whole thing because she needs it and she has a new man now, his name is Justin and he is really good with mike and he is about 24 and he has his own buisness and is doing really well for them.

Im happy.

I lit a few candles with my lighter and then turned the hot water on and some cold water, I like to have a hot bath where its unbearable at the start and you get the worst case of chillblanes ever.

I got to work after Mi said she loved my plans and agreed I booked everything.

Gosh this is going to be fun!

**next day**

I waited impatiently for Mi to arrive with my rocky boo boo and her dog and Mikey, Emily baisically jumped up and down when I asked her to look after mike whilst we go to the salon, I offered if she wanted to come and I would just ask someone else but she declined and begged to look after mike and I agreed of course.

Now since my near death experience yesterday you would have thought I would be a little shook up, but no! Im fine! honestly what doesnt kill you makes you stronger my mother used to tell me, so now I know not to swim in the lake if you know whats best for you.

I was wearing a pair of seethroughish black tights with tiny black hearts printed on them, under some short denim shorts and the usual white socks with a wintery print on them (even though its only October), my brown combat boots with a loose forest green sweater that hung off one shoulder and showed some of the white tank top I was wearing underneath and I added my brown leather jacket to match my boots, I had my hair smoothed back into a ponytail with a few strands of my bangs falling down but the rest messily threw back in a high ponytail, Suddenly her black Land rover pulled up and then she jumped out of the car and ran over to me, she has light blonde hair the underlayer brownish and mixed, her hair was in a side braid, her hazel eyes lighting up with glee and her high cheekbones, she is smaller than me about 5'4 she is titchy I know and she was wearing black denim jeans and a purple Vans hoodie and her usual black combat boots to match my brown ones, she was lifted up off the floor with exitement her squealing in my ear and the squealing from mike and the barks from the two dogs in the car, she pulled away laughing  
"I missed you gal" she said and I smiled  
"you too Mi" I said and I put my arm around her and we walked to the car, I opened the back door and was ambushed by dogs, Rocky licking my face  
"rocky!" I yelled scrubbing his head roughly as he licked my face and I laughed  
"gross!" I yelled again and her bloodhound jumped out the car, the brown dog with long droopy black ears and a sad face, rocky has brown fur, white belly and black flecks everywhere and black short ears.

"how is my poochy?" I asked asif I was talking to a ababy and he barked at me, we share a close bond, maybe because Im a dog you could say.

I heared a squeal as I found some arms around my neck from behind, unmistakably Mike!

"Mikey baby!" I yelled bringing him round to my front as I lifted him up into the air, he has blonde hair that glows gold in the sunlight in sweet little curls and blue eyes that would have you on your knees worshiping this baby, cute rosy cheeks and the tinyest teeth ever with small gaps in them, he has the usual chubby frame and is just so adorable  
"how is my beautiful nephew?" I cooed and he giggled and covered his face  
"hey now cant see him anymore!" I yelled and he moved his hands away and kissed my cheek  
"thats better!" I yelled and then put him on my hip  
"come on in, we have about 3 hours before we have to go to the spas" I said and Mira nodded smiling  
"In" she said to her dog who exitedly ran into my house  
"go on rocky" I said pointing to the house and he scrambled into the house, Mi grabbed the black duffle bag of Mike's things and locked her car, mike is like every girls dream baby.

"lets go inside" I said and Mira looked at my house in appriciacion  
"its so homey, it has a nice home sweet home vibe" she said and I smiled  
"yeah I love this place" I said and she walked in first, everyone is out today, dad is out working, paul is on patrol and amie is at her diner with sue.

I closed the front door and then slid the chain on so no one would be escaping either mike or the 2 dogs.

"I love this place" she said looking around, In the living room, our stone and brick fireplace in the middle of the living room and 2 brown comfy sofas with cream comforters facing the flatscreen tv above the fireplace and then a long mirror next to the fireplace, the room painted a dark purple and pictures of me and paul growing up around, one photo of me mom dad and paul, probably the endangered speceis of photos of mom, she was beautiful yet she hated photos of herself, she only made exeptions to family photos.

the coffee table was placed in the middle of the room with magazeines and flowers in the middle and placemats, amie has womaned it up a bit.

Mik struggled in my grip and I put him down on the floor where he wandered around for a few seconds and then running off into the kitchen  
"nana!" he yelled, ah his faverouite food the banana.

I followed him into the kitchen and he was trying to climb on the chair to get to the fruit bowl on the table  
"ah ah ahh Mikey just ask next time" I scolded and he pouted I picked up the banana  
"oh baby its okay, Im not mad I promise" I said to him and he smiled and then giggled  
"who wants a nana?" I asked exitedly  
"Mikey Jay jay Mikey!" he yelled and I laughed and cut it up and put it in a bowl for him  
"emily wants him in about 30 minutes, she is amazing with kids and cant wait" I said to Mira who was smiling  
"Mike cant wait can he?" she asked and he giggled with his face full of banana  
"no mommy" he said and then she laughed and kissed his forhead  
"so I was thinking we could walk the dogs? you know they are quite strong and I dont want Mike getting knocked over so we can do it when he is at emilys?" I asked and she nodded and took an apple and rinsed it  
"thats a great idea, give us time to catch up" she said and I nodded and then I seen a sparkle out the corner of my eye I gasped it was a silver engagement ring on her finer  
"JESUS CHRIST ON A BIKE MIRA YOU LEFT OUT ONE HUGE SUPRISE!" I yelled and she giggled  
"Yeah he proposed, we are going to be a family" she said and I squealed with her and Mike laughed along with us  
"Oh my gosh yay!" I yelled and hugged her tightly mike was laughing at us and clapping banana mush between his chubby hands  
"Oh mikey!" I said and put the cold tap on and got him to wash his hands.

I made her a cup of hot chocolate and we spoke until it was time to take mike to emilys  
"we will take the stroller" I said and she nodded  
we called the dogs and locked up and I held the duffle bags and pushed the stroller whilst Mira took care of the dogs and the dog treats, leashes and toys.

we got to emilys and I could hear the pack, I knocked on the door and emily sprinted to it and then gasped when she seen him  
"oh my gosh what a handsome young man!" she yelled and Mike giggled  
"Im emily young" she said to mira holding out her hand, Mira smiled and shook it  
"mira" she said  
"Your son is adorable, May I?" she asked  
"go ahead" mira said and emily took him out of the stroller  
"hello mike" she cooed, the pack had shut up and hopefully put some shirts on after I begged emily to make them do if we went in, Mira was looking at everything and taking it in with joy, she likes la push probably as much as me  
"Sam!" emily yelled not too loud to upset mike who clung onto her as she held him, I pushed the stroller into the house and parked it next to the shoe rack the pack where sat around the table wearing a veriaty of hoodies and t-shirts, Mira gaped at them  
"enaged mira you are engaged" I said laughing and she snapped out of it and blushed  
"well is this the mike I was told about?" sam asked and mike looked at him terrified  
"hey mike its okay" I said to him and he nervously smiled at sam  
"hello mike my name is sam" he said and mike shyly buried his face in emilys neck giggling and I smiled whole heartedly at his cuteness  
"Isnt he so adorable?" emily asked and sam smiled  
"so adorable" he said and they where the two words I never expected to hear come from his mouth, I burst out laughing  
"they are the two words I never expected to hear come from your mouth" I said laughing and Mira laughed with me, sam smiled and then Mike held his arms out for sam to hold him, he scooped him from emilys arms and it looked so odd seeing such a huge guy hold something so small and frail  
"ot like jay jay" he said and I laughed  
"yes" I said, Mike likes our tempratures  
"anyway we best get going" I said and then nodded to the two dogs sat outside staring in the house with curiousity  
"woah" embry said and they all stared at the dogs  
"which one is yours?" paul asked me and I pointed to rocky  
"he is so cool" he said and I smiled  
"I know" I said and we walked out the house after handing over Mikes feeding stuff.

we walked down the dirtpath to get to the beach and Mira smiled at me.

"so who where they?" she asked and I smiled  
"childhood friends, brother and friends" I said smiling  
"they where all cute" she said and I laughed  
"mmhhmm" I said and then threw the tennis ball for rocky or butch to get, they both scrambled off down the beach barking leaving pawprints in the wet sand and small piles of sand where its flicked.

"One of them was staring at you with so much intensity I thought your head was going to explode" Mira joked  
"what like I want you to die kind of intensity?" I asked knowing it would be jacob, he always has a staring problem with me  
"no, just he was staring at you, all his focous was on you, it was weird but cute, I think he is into you" she said nudging my arm and I laughed  
"he is drooling over some taken chick so running a never ending race to no finish line, poor guy" I said, I honestly _do_ feel sorry for jacob because bella is just stringing him along.

The dogs ran back fighting over a stick  
"I think you like him too" she cooed and I pulled the stick out of their mouthes and threw it with as much force as I could  
"no I dont" I said as the dogs bolted after the stick and the wet soggy tennis ball was at my feet and I picked it up and put it in my pocket  
"yes you do! thats the face! when you are attracted or fancy someone you have this look on your face when you think of them" she said  
"bullshit!" I yelled getting annoyed, okay so Im attracted to jacob yes and there is some weird pull thingy going on yes, but still I dont fancy him, he has been nothing but a dick... well he did save my life yesterday and put me to bed... but still!

"okay whatever, you like this guy and I know you do" she said  
"I do not _like_ jacob" I said  
"oh nice name, Jacob" she said testing the words on her lips  
"might just hook up with him if you dont care" she said  
"No! you are engaged!" I yelled  
"well someone just got their panties in a twist" she said and I huffed annoyed  
"if I admit he is hot will you drop this?" I asked  
"You just admitted it" she said  
"but I need to hear the sentance, repeat after me, I jayden Lahote think Jacob.. whatever his last name is, Is super sexy and hot" she said and I huffed  
"fine, I jayden lahote think Jacob black is super... sexy and hot" I said straining the word sexy  
"sorry I didnt hear you" she said and I sighed through my nose and gritted my teeth  
"like you mean it" she said and I bit the inside of my bottom lip and then let it go  
"I Jayden Lahote think Jacob Black Is super sexy and hot!" I yelled in her face with my hand on my heart and and my hand in the air and then she smiled  
"there you go!" she said and I shook my head laughing  
"you are a hell of a bitch" I said laughing  
"feel good to get it off your chest?" she asked and I laughed  
"there was nothing to get off, I dont think he is sexy but yeah he is hot" I said smiling at the ground, My dog rocky came back to me and sat infront of me  
"he is my main man arent you baby?" I asked and he barked and wagged that little stub tail of his with his tongue flopping out the side  
"what do you want?" I asked and he whined  
"tell me?" I asked and he barked and swatted the air pointing towards the ball in my hand  
"this?" I asked throwing it up in the air and catching it and he barked  
"Okay" I said and fake threw it, he ran off down the beach and turned around sharply  
"okay!" I yelled and then threw the ball as hard as I could and it made a whooshing noise in the air, Mira was laughing at me and I frowned at her smirking  
"you are so sad, we need to get you a boyfriend again" she said and I shook my head  
"nope I have had enough with men, I just want to get into college somewhere and get a decent job and have good paychecks and then have a cute house and Maybe a man, if I decide this heart is for sale" I said with my hand over my heart, saying that in a mocking tone but I actually mean it.

"Aw Jay, there is someone out there for you, I found my guy and I just want you to be happy again, with Zac you was happier than this, it breaks my heart because most of the time thats not a genuine smile" she said and I nodded, the tears pooling in my eyes  
"I loved him" I said looking her in the eye  
"I trusted him, I gave him everything and we was supposed to get married before we went to college, but he cheated, I cant trust him again" I said my broken voice, she pulled me into a tight hug and I closed my eyes tight  
"its okay Jay honey you got me, you can trust me" she whispered rubbing my hair soothingly and I sniffed and leaned away wiping my eyes  
"I havent had a good cry since the day I dumped him" I said and she grabbed my hand  
"its okay, you trust me, Im not going anywhere I will always be here for you" she said and I smiled at her and wiped the tear that fell from my eye  
"anyway, you are as warm as hell, Im gonna need you in the winter" she said and I laughed and looked at her and then began laughing more, I felt scratching at my feet and rocky was laying on his stomach whining at me with his paws on my boots  
"hey rocky" I said crouching down to him, he nudged me with his head  
"Im fine boy dont worry" I whispered and smiled, he knows when I am sad, and thats the special bond I have with man's best friend.

He dropped the ball again and butch was out of breath and panting, he is old for a dog, he is about 8 years old bless him, Rocky is only 1 and a half, I got him as a birthday present from Mira.

I picked up the ball and was about to throw it when the smell of Jacob hit me, I looked into the trees and seen a flash or red fur and I frowned, shit he just seen my mini break down, shit how long has he been there?! Oh shit this is bad this is bad.

**later that night**

Leah had met us after we went to the beach and we hit the salons and I got my hair fixed, and the ends dyed blonde but not too noticeable it looks good, and leah got hers fixed and styled, so did Mira, we then got a massage each and then nails done, Leah got hers shaped and painted, I got mine shaped and painted blue and the shape was pointyish but not enough to seriously hurt anyoneand then Mira got a maroon colour paint on her nails, we look good.

I decided to go back to emilys and leah decided to come with us because she wanted to meet Mike, we walked in after knocking and emily yelling come in, the whole pack was there and Mike's little face was resting and fast asleep on the couch with his dinosaw blankie wrapped around him and his dummy in his mouth, we leaned on the back of the sofa, I tickled his cheek softly with my nails causing him to smile and I smiled happily down at him  
"he makes me want a kid" leah said sadly, she cant have kids yet, her menastrating cycle stopped like mine but mine has started again since I came here what was really odd, so I can have kids again.  
"he does" Emily said and she looked down at him lovingly  
"he has been an angel" emily said and I smiled  
"mike behaviour" I said  
"well he is a little shit when he wants to be, but he is my little shit and I love him to death" Mira said and I smoothed some of his golden blonde hair out of the way of his face  
"He has bonded with all of us" emily said  
"has he?" I asked quietly with my eyebrow raised, I noticed he was in his teenage mutain ninja turtles onsie I bought him and I smiled, the white onsie with the teenage mutian ninja turtles printed all over it, I laughed softly  
"what?" Mira asked  
"I bought him this" I said and she laughed  
"that I remember, he never wanted to take it off because 'Aunt Jay Jay bought it' he said and it was the sweetest thing" Mira said and I smiled  
"He is so adorable" Emily said and then his little rosy cheeks turned even rosier and his lips formed a smile I tickled his cheek again and he giggled and I laughed  
"Jay jay?" he asked through his dummy  
"You got me baby" I said and he opened his tired little blue eyes  
"mommy" he said to mira  
"hello Mikey how has your day been?" she asked and he smiled  
"I played" he said and I walked into the kitchen where all the pack sat and I sat next to paul and leaned my head on the table  
"Im so fucking tired" I said  
"You smell like oil and coconut" Paul said  
"yeah the massage was heaven" I said and rested my chin on my arms, I heared leah laughing with mira as Leah was holding little mike in her arms whilst rocking him to sleep I smiled and looked back at the table I grabbed an apple and bit into it  
"Do you like my mikey boy?" I asked them all and they nodded  
"he told us about you" Embry said and I frowned  
"what?" I asked  
"he said auntie Jay jay was sad" Paul said and I shrugged  
"He then said that you and him are going to get mariied and he is going to save you from the bad man" Quil said laughing and I laughed  
"big imagination for a small mind, but no Im just his second mommy, Im his god mother" I said and Pauls eyes went wide  
"so if anything happened to Mira you would get full costody of the kid?" he asked and I nodded  
"yeah its a big responsibility but I love the kid as my own and if anything happens to mira, god hope not, but if anything does I would be the first one to take him in to live with me" I said, everyone stared at me in shock  
"its true" Mira said in the doorway  
"I wouldnt want anyone else looking after my mikey than Jayden, she gets him in ways even I dont, she is perfect for a second home and second choice" Mira said and I winked at her smiling, Mike was laying on leah's chest and he reached out for me and I took him on my knee  
"hey my little turtle how ya holdin up?" I asked and he rubbed his eyes  
"you got my Pjs" he said  
"yes I did" I said holding his back  
"turtles" he said  
"teenage mutain ninja turtles actually" I said smiling and he giggled  
"so whats this about you rescuing me?" I asked and he smiled and and a hand through his messy blonde hair and rested on my chest and I smiled and held him against me  
"you want a drink?" I asked and he nodded  
"I'll get it for him" emily said and I was being watched by the guys I smiled down at him and stroked his tangled hair  
"your hair is like mine" he said exitedly and I smiled and compaired the end of my hair to his  
"yes it is" I said laughing  
"and mommys" he said and emily handed me the banana milkshake he will only drink, my fault for introducing him this, I handed it to him and he took it and handed me his dummy which I took and put it on the table, he began to drink the bottle and I smiled at him  
"We better get back to PA, daddy is waiting" Mira cooed and he pouted  
"what about jay jay? is she coming?" he asked and I shook my head  
"no buddy, I am at my home" I said  
"but you live near me and mommy!" he said  
"I live here aswell" I said and hugged him  
"I love you jay jay" he said  
"you too champ" I said and brushed his golden hair  
"come on then, say bye bye and jay jay can carry you to the car" Mira said and he waved goodbye to everyone and I picked up his dummy and handed it to him, he smiled and took it  
"bye" everyone said  
"thankyou emily" Mira said  
"and sam, and everyone its been a pleasure to meet jaydens family and friends, she has always missed this place and now I see why" Mira said and I huffed a laugh I whistled to the dogs  
"stay rocky" I said, he is staying with me  
"yes is he staying with us?" paul asked exitedly and I smiled and nodded  
"YES!" He yelled and then the dog barked  
"rocky" I said scolding him and he layed down on his belly I rolled my eyes and threw him a treat from my pocket and then grabbed little Mikeys duffle bag and we walked out to the car butch jumping in the back and I strapped Mike in and then covered his feet with the blanket  
"I will call you soon okay?" I said to both of them  
"text me when you get back" I said and Mira smiled and nodded she started the engine, I kissed mikes forhead and put the duffle in the back with butch  
"seeya butch" I said scratching his ears  
"Bye jay jay" Mike said and I closed the door and he put his hand on the glass and I laughed and shut the back door and waved.

When they was gone I ran a hand through my hair and turned around and walked back in the house  
"Im going to go now" I said putting my boots back on, Jacob was watching me strangely  
"what?" I asked rudely okay Im a little upset and emotional with my departure from Mira butch and Mike  
"Nothing, I just seen you at the beach today" Jacob said  
"oh joy" I said and then whistled for rocky and he came running up to my side  
"I heared what you said" he said  
"I said alot of things" I said and then walked out the front door  
"You said I was super sexy and hot" he said  
"I was forced against my own will" I said and he grabbed my wrist  
"I love bella" he said  
"I love chicken" I said shrugging  
"but I dont love you" he said  
"oh thats great, thanks for the information, let me find a decent fuck to give" I said sarcastically and he smiled at me rather scarily  
"fuck you" he said  
"anytime" I said laughing and then turned away, he grabbed my hips and slammed me into him I gasped at how much it actually hurt  
"ouch!" I yelled and then his lips where on my neck, it made me go all gooey and mushy  
"see, I got you and you would just fall into my hands" he said onto my neck I went to say something and he squeezed my boobs I gasped and turned to face him, he smiled at me  
"I can make you crumble" he said and then his hands went to my hips again and I snapped out of it  
"How fucking dare you!" I yelled and kneed him in the balls, he fell to the floor and I sprinted off rocky running ahead, I never felt so angry in my life, I was shaking so badly, I ran into my house shaking really bad, I took deep breaths to callm myself from the desire and anger pulsating through my body.

I cant beleive I was almost used.

**dun dun duuuun!**

**I did rush this chapter, I am terribly sorry but I wanted to add a cute little kid to bring out jaydens softer side and I wanted to involve jacob, dont hate jacob he isnt the bad guy... he is just confused okay! I love jacob and I love the wolfpack I dont like the cullens really... I do like edward a smich and emmet but that would be it, I HATE bella and I HATE the jacob and renesme ship, its gross in my opinion vampires are the enemy, it just feels like it was a last minute thing, renesme is a good idea and its sweet how bella gets a kid bla bla bla but I dont like the jacob and renesme pairing it just doesnt feel right.**

**Okay rant over.**

**Revei please?**


	5. Apology and AN

**Appology.**

**I am terribly sorry for the last 2 chapters, I know I hate them two!**

**They sucked... Pretty bad... HOWEVER.**

**I have made an instagram account to share the wonderful images I have though of in my head and sharing them with you! Yay.**

**If you are still interested and my last 2 chapters didnt scare you away...:(**

**Dont forget to reveiw, even if you have nothing posative to say... Just drop one in and tell me what I can do to improve or what sucked about it, it would help and all kinds of reveiws are welcome.**

**The instagram account is still-**

**fiftypercentsane**

**Follow? Like? Comment? Gah I dont know, I did this for you guys so you chose where the path goes from here.**

**So yeah, give it a shot and I hope to see you in the next few chapters.**

**Also feel free to take a punch at me, tell me why you didnt like anything or something and what you hope for me to add in future!**

**Adios.**

**Love a very sorry author**

**Fiftypercentsane, /3**


	6. red eyes

**Okay, I hope to break my chapters down a lot, seen as how chapter 4 was over 6,000 words.**

**I hope you check my instagram out, it would be cool.**

**And Hannibal fans I wrote a new hannibal fanfic called I beleive you.**

**Js.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

_Fallout boy- I dont care_

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

_Erase myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance _

_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants _

_Pull a breath like another cigarette _

_Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) _

_On the oracle in my chest, _

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist _

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth _

_free love on the streets but _

_in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said,_

_I don't care just what you think _

_as long as it's about me, you said_

_I don't care just what you think _

_as long as it's about me, I said_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said, I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)_

_I don't care, (I said)_

_I don't care, (I said)_

_I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

Chapter five.

"Great Jayden honey, fantastic, you are doing wonderful" Anastasia said as she clicked the photos on her camera, bright flashes blinding me for one second at a time before more goes off blinding me all over again.

I was put into a 'rebel' type outfit, short and a little revealing, yeah I feel like a right moron standing there posing for the camera, but I got over that ages ago, now Im just doing my job.

I was dressed in a swim suit type thing made out of normal fabric and has a hood on it, and then Im wearing a american flag bandanna that is hanging from my neck to cover my mouth with, and some black heels, my hair is currently down and my makeup has a smoky eye.

"Take a break" she said and I walked off the set and then I was being fussed over whilst walking to my dressing room.

I was stripped down and changed outfit, a short black crop top with long sleeves and leather trousers with black open toe ankle boots with a spiky studded heel, I got black bracelets slid on me and they where all spiky and studded.  
I walked back to the set, a hot guy walked up to me  
"Hi I'm Jake" he said and then I thought of jacob, it made me a little angry but then I snapped out of it and looked up at Jake  
"hey Im Jayden" I said and he smiled with confidence at me, He had sparkling green eyes, dirty blonde/mousy brown short hair, a very hot smile and muscular with a bit of a stubble, he reminded me of Dean Winchester but a little younger than that (wink face)

"I know, let me just say you look stunning" he said and I smiled  
"aw thankyou" I said and then they re-did my lipglodd  
"Your not so-" I said and then rubbed my lips together  
"bad yourself" I said finishing my sentance and winking at him.

"Good you've met, Jake will be shooting on the bike with you" she said and I nodded and he nodded too, I seen 2 buff men pushing the bike onto the set, this is the last shoot and I get to go home, its been a long day, and the fucking battle is tomorrow! gosh its only been 2 days since training, and yes yesterday was the 27th of october, I looked at my wrist with the date on mom's death tattoed on my right wrist, I pulled the black bracelets back over it, a cold leather jacket was slid onto my arms, Jake was wearing a burgundy t-shirt YAY my fav colour! and black leathery trousers, like mine, he has combat boots on aswell, my hair was being brushed, Jake winked to me and I smiled at him, gosh he is such a flirt.

"You look fantastic" Anastasia said to me and I nodded  
"your doing" I said and she laughed  
"I like you honey" she said and I smiled  
"thanks" I said  
"now get on the bike with Jake" she said and I walked onto the set and climbed onto the back of the bike  
"Lean onto him" she said and he flexed his muscles and I smiled  
"brilliant" she said snapping photos  
"right, Jayden lay down on the bike and stretch your legs and rest them on the front of the bike" she said and I did so and they made me look good and then she began snapping photos again  
"now get off the bike" she said and we both did  
"Jake lean against the motorbike" she said and he did standing up  
"Jayden go stand facing him but leaning against him, snd Jake hold her there" she said and we did, its just buisness I told myself, he smirked at me and I laughed, she snapped more photos  
"now lift up your leg in a backwards kick position and then sling your arm around the back of his neck and press your forheads together" she said and we did, he wiggled his eyebrows and I smirked  
"look like you are about to kiss" she said and we did  
"okay" she said snapping photos  
"beautiful" she said.  
"okay, now just one cheeky kiss and we are done" she said and then he leaned forward with his hands on my hips and kissed me passionately and then she snapped the photos  
"done" she said and I broke away from him  
"all the models can go home now, I have everything I need, and you can go in your outfits if you want" she said and we shrugged, I was baisically running to the changing rooms, I grabbed my brown over shoulder bag and checked to see if my phone and then Jake walked in  
"hey Jayden" he said  
"hello" I said smiling, he pulled out his phone and took my phone out of my hand and started typing on it, he sent himself a text message and then I laughed, he got my number  
he then saved his number onto my phone and my number onto his phone  
"Do you mind?" he asked turning it on camera and I shook my head  
"no, go ahead" I said and then he took a selfie with us two and then he took another of him kissing my temple and then he took one of me kissing his cheek  
"done, here is my facebook name, I will tag you" he said winking and I laughed  
"You are so adorable" I said and pinched his cheek  
"Im whatever you want me to be" he said running his hands on my hips, I laughed and took them off  
"I have to go" I said and one of my stylists handed me a bag of the clothes from the shoot.

"Bye Jake" I said and hugged him quick and then ran to my car in these heels, damm these are nice heels.

I drove to the nearest starbucks and pulled the leather jacket hood up and walked in, I usualy go get a starbucks after and a muffin... or two... or three... come on! Im a shifter I need food.

I bought 2 and a white coffee, I turned around and walked out the door and back to my car.

...

The pitch black was getting on my nerves, the yellow colour the street lamps contrasted on my skin and car interior as I drove down the never ending highway, home, soon home with Paul, Dad, Rocky and even amie... I glanced at the writing and date printed on my wrist, I cleared my throat awkwardly and took a sip of my coffee whilst waiting in traffic  
"fucking traffic bullshit" I said, I looked over to the passenger side, one of the things I miss about being in a relationship is that if its strong enough they are always there, Zac used to laugh at me and stroke my hair and kiss me whilst we are waiting.

But now.

Silence.

Silence is bad, silence means thinking and thinking means getting lost in your own thoughts and that is very dangerous because I have a fucked up mind and if I get lost I could well and truly go insane.

I looked down at my lap, the stupid leather pants clinging to me and its irratating.

I slammed the handbreak down and then changed gears and shot off embracing the highway to gallop whilst its still left, I seen a route going to la push, well forks but that gets you to la push, without hesitating I turned down the contry road, this is what my jeep is made for.

I played some good old eminem and listened to hi earliest tracks, he was fuck awesome back in the day... and he still is.

I was listening to Im not afraid, seriously this song gets me, I love it so much.

I was singing along when I came across a big ass pure mud puddle, no way around this one, I went full speed ahead and straight through it laughing as my whole windows and everything was splattered with thick mud, I wiped the windows and it didnt work, so I grabbed my sponge mop from the backseat and opened the sun roof and wiped it away with my mop, I felt eyes on me but didnt see or smell anyone, I shrugged and threw it back in the car locking up and then driving off again my once sparkling black car now covered in wet mud.

I laughed at myself and imagining what everyone would have to say about this.

Lol.

I then drove out onto a main road, luckily my windows where blacked out so no one could really see me, but Im sure they all know this car by now.

"20 minutes and Im almost there, twenty minutes has gone, im bored im nealy floored this is a pointless song" I sang as I passed the LA PUSH sign smiling and humming.

I pulled into the driveway smirking and I cut the engine, I hummed as I grabbed the bags and rubbish from my car and walked into the house, my heels clicking on the floorboards as I walked in  
"Im home" I said and shut the door with my heels  
I walked through the living room my heels clicking on the floor, I whistled for rocky and got nothing, now if he was anywhere he would be breaking down walls to get to me, but nothing...

I got a little worried and flipped all the lights on, nothing again, I sighed in frustration, didnt even leave a note.

"whatever" I said and then decided to go get MY dog, I walked out of the house its been a long day and I need my dog.

I walked down the pavement and up the dirtpath to emilys house, I heared the voices of them and the smell of them, and I even got a bit of rocky in there, I rolled my eyes and then walked right in.

They was all laughing, I then realised my outfit sitution, well shit.

I zipped up the leather jacket halfway so exposing a bit of skin at the top but not all of it and then the rest was just my crop top.

I walked into the living room, Dad was there, everyone was there, I leant in the doorway observing the behaviour, no one had noticed I was there yet, I decided to do my signature tap what makes rocky go crazy and hunt me down and knock me over  
I drummed my nails on the doorframe and he jumped up and ran over to me  
"hey boy!" I said and he jumped up and I caught him scooby do style  
"Jayden" dad said  
"hello" I said and then rocky started attacking my face  
"dude" I said to him and he stopped  
"thanks" I said and he rested his head on my shoulder  
"hey everyone" I said and they all smiled and said hey exept jacob.

Bumhole.

"Nice outfit" Paul said laughing, I put rocky down on the floor and ran a hand through my hair  
"this is actually not so bad" I said  
"what you walk around in monster heels all day?" Emily asked staring at my feet in horror, I nodded  
"yep thats the plan" I said and she made an oooft sound  
"I bet your feet kill" she said  
"no, I can run in these" I said and she went wide eyed  
"I like the spikes" leah said and I looked at the studded heel  
"yeah" I said lamely, Im seriously not social  
"Im gonna go now, Im knackered" I said streatching, rocky then began to stretch too  
"What why?" Paul asked  
"did I or did I not just say why?" I asked laughing  
"come on rock" I said tapping his head and he followed me out the door, I yelled bye and then walked down the street.

I unzipped the leather jacket and then something burned my nose, and it wasnt the cold october air...

Leech!

Shit  
"shit rocky home" I said pointing in the direction of the house he whined  
"Go" I ordered and he sprinted off his claws and feets slapping and scraping the pavement, I sprinted off my heels clicking and banging as I picked up more strongly on the scent, I then came to a halt when I seen the leech, dark brown hair, longish and scruffy, black leather jacket with a grey hood, dark denim jeans and couldnt see his shoes, he had his back to me, he sniffed the air and turned around.

My heart stopped.

Zac.

"Zac" I choked out, oh shit.

**The ex Fiancee uh oh.**


	7. A broken nose

_Pink- Try_

_Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Chapter six

"Jayden" he said stumbling forward, I stepped back immediately, this is why he hasnt called me since... oh my god.  
"Its me Zac" he said and I felt the tears in my eyes form  
"your not Zac, you are a monster" I choked out  
"Jayden its me, see! I love you, we was supposed to get married at the end of the year" he said  
"Zac, you are not yourself anymore, you have tresspassed on our land and now I have to kill you" I said tears falling down my cheeks  
"Jayden I came here for you! to give you the gift of living forever, so we could be together forever!" he yelled  
"no" I said  
"what? why do you smell of wet dog?" he asked  
"Because I am one" I said and he laughed darkly  
"your blood doesnt smell too good" he said stepping closer  
"get away" I growled shaking  
"why you scared?" he asked  
"Im not the one scared, its you" I said and he burst out laughing, still in human form I pounced on him and he tried to dodge me but I jumped on his back and ripped his arms off, he screamed in agony  
"YOU BITCH!" He yelled on the floor  
"for the record I am a bitch, a female wolf actually, Zac honey it was never meant to be" I said and slammed my fist through his head, his whole head shattering like pottery, I pulled out my lighter and flicked it on, I heared the slamming of feet and the pack was suddenly here, too late.

I dropped the lighter on his remains and blew the vampire dust off my hand and dusted myself off.

"what just happened?" paul asked  
"did she?" embry asked  
"Did I what? kill my fiancee? yes thanks for your concern Im fine no worry I cleaned up the shit" I said bitterly as I walked off back down the street, I need a shower, no fuck that I will have a bath  
Rocky ran up to me whimpering and whining  
"shut up" I muttered walking into the house, he was following me around, he then stomped off upstairs, I threw my jacket on the floor infront of the washing macheine and yanked my heels off and stomped up the stairs with tears running down my face.

"fuck sake" I grumbled as I wiped away the pointless tears, I hate crying.

I sniffed and walked into my onsuite and stared at myself in the mirror, My smokey eye makeup washed away thanks to the traffic giving me time to get out my baby wipes, but my eyes now red and puffy, my cheeks tear stained and my lips... just normal.

I blew out the breath I was holding in and ran a hand through my hair, the bracelets jingling, I sighed and pulled them off, I turned on the hot tap and let the steam pour into the bathroom, I opened the frosted window that was just above the bath, the steam floating out of the window the clear terquoise water and the white steam rising off it, the smell of leech was distant on me now but it was still there, the air now thick and damp with the steam, the bath filling up quickly, I switched it off and then put the cold water on, the cold air whooshed past me.

Sitting on the edge of the bath as it finnaly filled up I closed the window with a slam and opened the window at the top of the room above the toilet and closed the blinds partially, I then stripped off and got into the hot bath.

I spent a hour sat there pondering, thinking about [what a failure my life is, how broken I am, how much of myself I have lost, this painfull tug in my heart getting worse every day, the bitch exterior I put up to make people go away, inside Im just a frightened 16 year old who had to grow up too quickly and having to put the peices of her fucked up life back together.

I finished off with a shower to rince my body off, I put on my apple bodywash and apple conditioner, they are calming to me in the strangest ways, I couldnt smell leech on me anymore, I threw the clothes in the washing basket and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel.

I walked into my bedroom and walked over to the dresser, putting on my underwear and then a dark purple oversized polo shirt that came to my mid thigh, I walked to my bed and slumped down onto it, just going into auto pilot, the thing is, I should be hurting, but Im not.

I should be devastated that I had to kill him... but I dont even feel guilty or any other emotion.

Well Im finaly a cold heartless bitch.

But this pain in my chest is fucking unbearable and I feel asif its sufforcating me.

I slipped under the sheets and rocky lay beside my bed as the loyal companion he is.

I fell asleep again dreaming of Jacob.

...

The next morning, tomorrow its happening, the battle and today is a 50/50 chance it will be my last.

Oh well Im sure purgatory will be fun.

I got my lazy sad ass up and down the stairs to meet dad, paul and amie who was eating breakfast in the kitchen  
"morning jayden" Amie said  
"Hey" I said and sat down next to paul who looked at me asking silently if I was okay, I nodded and she handed me a plate full of pancakes and I ate them, we are having a bonfire to celebrate... us or just a party for fun.

Today will be spent with loved ones and I will just be with the pack you know, seth, leah, paul, embry quil the usuals.

I smiled a thanks to Amie and she rubbed my shoulder and dad smiled up at me, Paul wasnt finished yet  
"I'm um going to go get dressed" I said smiling softly and they all nodded, I jogged off upstairs, rocky passing me to go downstairs to get his breakfast.

I walked into my room and kicked the door shut, I walked infront of the mirror examining my messed up state, my hair all over the place, makeup not taken off properly with black smudges everywhere and sleep still in my eyes.

Picking my outfit that included my beloved brown combats, dark denim jeans, black t-shirt and a red and black checked flannel shirt un buttoned and sleeves rolled up, my hair was carelessly thrown down brushed a little and I grabbed some hair elastics and put them around my wrist, I put on some mascara washing away the smudges and fixing my face, brushing my teeth and then grabbing my green khaki parka with a faux fur hood, big and comfy, I dont need the heat but it just works.

I put my phone in my back pocket and walked down the stairs after spraying on some bodyspray.

I stood infront of the family and smiled at them  
"be back for dinner right?" Dad asked and Paul stood up and ran to the bathroom brushing his teeth, putting on a green shirt and spraying bodyspray on himself I smiled at him  
"of course dad, wouldnt miss amie's cooking for the world" I said and she blushed  
"Thanks sweetie, so you are leaving for the party at... 9?" she asked and I nodded, paul walked out joining me  
"Okay see you then" they both said and we both waved and walked out the house  
"This sucks" he said kicking a stone  
"I know" I said and he froze at the sight of my car  
"what the hell did you do to your baby?" he asked shocked  
"she is a jeep, this is allowed" I said laughing, he poked some dry mud and it crumbled off  
"Paul" I said softly  
"what?" He asked  
"If anything happens to m-" I said but he cut me off  
"Nothing will happen" he said  
"But if it does, I want you to have my car and appartment" I said and he looked at me wide eyed  
"what why?" he asked  
"Because I trust you, and I wouldnt want them to go to anyone else" I said softly and he hugged me  
"nothing will happen to you, I promise" he said hugging me even tighter  
"I love you bro" I said  
"You too sis" he said burying his face in my shoulde.

We walked to Emilys remembering our childhood before we turned 8 and it all fell appart.

We had a good childhood together.

Hopping up the steps Paul was the first one to enter the house, I followed silently behind him, fumbling around on my phone, I leant against the doorframe after texting Mira, I sort of spaced out, someone snapped their fingers infront of my face, I narrowed my eyes at them in annoyance, it was seth, I calmed myself down when he looked visibly scared of me.  
"are you okay?" he asked, so much loss and shit over this past week has took it right out of me, I feel like a walking corpse.  
"Im fine, just spaced out" I said and he nodded  
"I get if you are sca-" he said but I cut him off  
"Im not scared seth, I'm looking forward to it" I said, its not a lie Im just... 'out of it' today  
"oh" he said  
"dissapointed?" I asked and he laughed softly  
"I am a little worried" he said and I patted his shoulder  
"its fine" I said and then pulled him into a hug, his head smooshed against my tits, I didnt mean for that to happen and he started laughing  
"sorry" I said when he straightened himself up,I couldnt stop laughing at his dazed face, his voice went a little sqeaky and I shook my head and sat on the couch.

"So" emily said sitting next to me  
"hey" I said  
"hi, what are you wearing to the bonfire tonight?" sh asked and I smiled and sipped the can of cola in my hand  
"a skirt and a crop top, you know the skirt thats mid thigh at the front and then has a train at the back that goes down to my ankles, thats sea blue and a white long sleeves crop top, thats it really" I said shrugging she laughed  
"what about you?" I asked  
"I came to ask for your opinions" she said and I laughed  
"I would be honored to assist you" I said with my hand over my heart, she giggled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet  
"what about you lee?" I asked leah and she shrugged and followed us  
"I need an outfit too" she said and I nodded, we ran up the stairs, she walked us into her's and sam's room, it was cute, woodsy themed and had a bear shaped comforter on the bed, I like it.

She walked into a closet and then peices of clothes where flying everywhere, me and leah caught some and then she walked out sighing  
"Let me take a look at this, right you want to be warm but pretty?" I asked and she smiled and nodded, I spreadded the clothes out on the bed looking at them all, putting outfits together and then I finally made an outfit for her.

It looked great in my opinion, a cute coral shift dress that compliments the tanned skin, I always wear colours to show it off, white wooly socks and light cream coloured boots, I then added the same colour leather jacket, she smiled at me and told me it looked amazing and couldnt wait to wear it, I laughed and then leah dragged me to her house to pick out an outfit for her, I loved her wadrobe.

She told me she just wanted something comfortable but nice but not too nice I agreed and picked her out a forest green loose sweater that was thin and looked really nice, then I added some high waisted short shorts and some black cnverses, she was amazed and thanked me, I winked and told her it was nothing.

Now I am at first beach just laying down on the sand talking with leah, emily, Kim, sam and collin and brady, Jacob, Embry and Seth where up the beach sat on a log talking whilst the others was playing soccer.

"Jayden!" Paul yelled, I covered the sun from my eyes and he was stood infront of me  
"what?" I asked  
"Come play on a team with me, girls Vs boys" he said  
"well thats hardly fair" I said and he shook his head  
"Leah can join" he said  
"Oh how very nice of you" she said sarcastically  
"so, how about we pick teams" I said  
"fine by me" he said, Jacob and the others was now joining us  
"I pick Jacob" Paul said  
"ah ah ahh, thats not how it works" I said and he frowned  
"Right, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry,Collin, Brady number yourselves privately 1-6" I said and then grabbed Pauls arm and turned us both around  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
"we take it in turns to pick 3 numbers and who ever is that number is on your team, simple" I said shrugging and he nodded  
"Done" Seth yelled, I turned around  
"Ladies first" I said and then cleared my throat  
"Two" I said and then seth stepped forward I smiled and fist bumped him  
"Six" paul said and then Jared walked onto his team, I rubbed my tongue over my top teeth thinking, odd number now...  
"Five" I said and then Brady walked onto my team, I smiled at him and me and seth fist bumped him  
"four" Paul said and then embry walked onto his team, only ones left are collin and Jacob, I bit my lip and shared a look with Paul who was looking at me smugly  
"three" I said and then Jacob walked onto my team, yay, no, yes, no.

Ugh great, he didnt look bothered  
"game on" I said and then threw the soccer ball at Paul's head  
"Who is good in goal?" I asked and Brady put his hands up  
"okay in goal, seth what are you good at?" I asked and he frowned thinking  
"Defense" he said and I nodded  
"Me and jacob then are attacking" I said and he nodded  
"great" I said looking towards Paul who looked like he was creating a plan  
"Knowing paul he will go for the easy way, Lazy" I said shaking my head  
"Are you any good?" seth asked and I shrugged and looked at my nails  
"thats not for me to decide" I said smirking and then Sam walked into the middle being the referee and threw the ball up in the air, me and paul both jumped for it, I chested the ball and then kicked it to jacob, he smiled and ran down the beach towards the goal, dodging embry and he kicked it to me, I then lost the ball tp Paul and then chased him down the beach running after the ball  
"Damm girl" embry said to me and I laughed and tripped Paul over, he went flying rolling in the sand, luckily sam wasnt watching then  
"HEY CHEATER!" Paul yelled  
"where is your proof? you could have just fell over" I said smugly  
"but.." he said getting angry  
"oh now now bro" I said patting his head, I high fivs seth and he laughed at me, paul growled

"Oh its on" I heared him mumble  
"I will let you get the first kick" I said sweetly and threw the ball at him he caught it  
"Gladly" he said.

The match went smooth up to the second part.

Paul thought it would be funny to drop kick the ball into my nose, a sickening crack and thenn warm red blood dripping from my nose, I gasped holding the broken mess of my nose  
"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and then I was being fussed over.  
I lifted my t-shirt up to stop the blood pouring out my nose  
"fucking idiot" I said and then felt my throbbing nose  
"ugh fuck" I cursed as seth was fussing and so was Jacob, I slapped their hands away and pulled out my phone and cracked it back into place, I covered it with my hand and glared daggard at paul  
"If looks could kill" He said laughing  
"No they cant, but I can!" I yelled running after him, he sprinted off, Im faster than him because Im smaller and lighter  
"SHIIITT!" he yelled and I sprinted after him catching up, he stopped and turned the other way and I followed and jumped onto his back and he fell face first into the sand.  
"You are so slow" I said laughing evily  
"Im sorry" he said panicked  
"Damm right you are" I said he went to move but I held onto him tighter  
"What?" he asked  
"Lets make a deal" I pressed on and he groaned  
"no I said Im sorry" he said and I tightened  
"How many teeth is this worth?" I asked jokingly  
"NO NO JAYDEN NO PLEASE IM SORRY IM SO SORRY!" He yelled and I laughed and got up off of him and he sighed in releif, everyone was laughing and I snickered evily  
"You are a bitch" he growled  
"You broke my nose" I said  
"You tripped me over" he said  
"I hate you" I said  
"I hate you too" he said and I laughed

Jacob looked furious at paul, his eyes black, woah dude.

"What the hell Paul?" he growled shaking like a mad man  
"Calm down its fine" I said  
"no its not! look at you! your nose is broken!" he yelled  
"Jacob, hey stop! calm the fuck down I sorted it" I said and he looked at me unsurely, Paul looked shit scared, I frowned, since when was paul like this? Jacob was staring at him asif Paul was going to burst  
"Its okay" I said slowly and softly putting my hand on his arm, he stopped shaking and then his eyes went back to normal, he then glared at my hand on his arm, it felt really odd.

He then jerked away from me looking at me with pure disgrace and then marched off.

I stood there watching in disbeleif, what the hell? tears gathered behind my eyes, I have never felt so insulted and... and discusting.

What the hell? where are these emotions coming from?

I gritted my teeth and Paul put his hand on my shoulder, Im just not in the mood for anything or anyone right now  
"I need to cool off" I said and ran off into the forest, no one shouted after me and I felt grateful for it.

My hands curled up into fists and clamped tightly, I tried to release them but it wasnt working, I dropped onto my butt with my legs mermaid style beside me, I focoused on my stupid hands after five minutes I managed to release my tense hands, my muscles ached from what I just put them through, the rigid posture, I have calmed my wolf unlike the others I have had many years of practise and paractise makes perfect.

But Jacob seems to crawl under my skin and fuck with my brain pushing 2 years of self control out of the window making me a seething mess.

I breathed out of my mouth tiredly and rubbed under my eyes and then my nose finding dry crispy blood making me want to puke, I hate blood and the meer sight of it could make me sick.

I sat there indian style on the cold forest floor just thinking for hours until I seen the bright moon in the sky, I stood up and made my way home.

Its party time.


	8. Possibly the last social gathering ever

**Hi! Right I don't know if I should carry on this story its all down to you guys now. I have posted a new story though called 'teenage dirtbag' and I would appreciate it if you gave that a read its still a Jacob/OFC story, and anyway I will give this story 2 days for you to decide if I should keep it up or delete it so its down to you guys now.**

**Anyway Im ditching the whole song before the chapter thing because its just annoying.**

Chapter seven.

I sipped the orange flavoured J2O and nodded and laughed at appropriate times, I am not really feeling the party tonight you know, even though it could possibly be the last social gathering of my life I just… well I don't know really I'm just not in the mood, I feel like Im missing something and something big and my wolf is sending me mixed messages.

I couldn't stop oogling over Jacob, I don't know why but I just kept on drifting back to him every time I dragged my eyes away from him, I would usually find his eyes on me, but whenever he caught me staring I would pretend I was in a daze and was just randomly looking at him, I loved how his muscles moved and how they would tense or flex under his skin, I sipped my drink again and this time he locked eyes with me, I pulled the bottle from my lips and swallowed the orange juice he also gulped as if he swallowed the orange drink with me, I then re-gained the use of my eyes and dragged them to the fire lit in the middle, Someone slapped their hand down on my shoulder and I jumped and seen it was Embry, he has been flirting drunkly with me all night and it has got me a little annoyed but I don't mind too much.

"hey Jayden" he said  
"hello Embry" I said returning my eyes to the dancing flames, Jacob was gone from his spot, I felt cold for an odd reason but shook it off.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked  
"honestly, no but I will anyway" I said and he laughed and I took his hand, he pulled me up my blue skirt swishing and he helped me step onto the log and then off to the cold sand that wasn't in range with the fire, we walked out to the sterio that was blasting out some music, he put his hands on either sides of my hips and I smirked and put my hands on his shoulders and we began to sway to the music, I laughed at his dazed expression  
"what are you thinking about?" I asked him  
"You" he said  
"me?" I asked  
"yeah" he said  
"what about me?" I asked with an arched brow  
"that you look really pretty tonight" he said and I smiled  
"thankyou embry call" I said and he smiled  
"I used to have a crush on you in school" he said and I laughed, he is so drunk  
"really?" I asked and he nodded  
"that time you kissed me I couldn't stop smiling for a week" he said and I smiled and bit my bottom lip  
"that is adorable" I said and he laughed and looked down at the floor  
"ME!" Paul yelled pulling us apart and then dancing with embry I laughed and then I turned around and was face to face with Jacob  
"Jacob" I said acknowledging him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously  
"Jayden, I- I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier" he said  
"how do you plan on doing that?" I asked smiling  
"Dance?" he asked  
"what? Me" I asked playing with him  
"yeah, um will you dance with me jayden?" he asked quietly  
"what sorry I didn't hear you?" I asked laughing softly he shot me a 'I know you did' look and I smiled and nodded  
"I would love to" I said and he awkwardly put his big hands on my exposed hips and I put my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes and he stared right back into mine and we began to dance.

**Jacob's POV**

My wolf was crushing me all night, threatening to burst out of his cage and fix things with Jayden, I feel so dam awful for talking to her like that and hurting her, I heard what Embry said to Jayden and got so angry and made Paul break them up so I could apologise to her and here we are, dancing.

Her blue eyes buried themselves in mine as we swayed, I couldn't help but admire her smooth skin under my hands on her hips, this is probably the nicest moment we have ever had, I noticed she was wearing a bikini under her top and she followed my eyes and scoffed  
"eyes on mine black" she said and laughed lightly  
"why are you wearing a bikini?" he asked  
"because I am at a beach you moron" she said playfully as I spun her around and I rolled my eyes  
"Okay then" I said and she moved closer this time and I smiled down at her, my wolf felt so at peace with not just Jayden but her she-wolf with him and I could feel the purr of hers and mine together, I wonder if there was something about them in the legends.

"You know" she said looking back up at me, I admired how her body fit perfectly against mine but then snapped out of it  
"What?" I asked  
"this feels weird" she said, oh yeah jayden I speak my mind all the time Lahote everyone.

"Does it?" I asked pretending that I don't know what she is talking about  
"Yeah, my wolf is… purring" she said looking down at herself and then laughing  
"yeah purring" she said laughing, the beautiful sound of her laugh.

Dammit this is so hard concentrating with her pressed up against me like that.

My wolf craved her safety and that to be with her seen as how she will be fighting tomorrow and may not see me again, just the thought was like a knife to the heart, I couldn't imagine it without her, even though Im trying to fight this thing I can't bear the thought of anything happening to her, suddenly her arms slid off my neck and then she grabbed my hands and threaded her fingers through mine and put them at my side and let go, she was still close to me, but I felt the loss of contact and it hurt.

She skipped away without saying a word, I felt hurt watching her leave me but then she pulled her skirt down and my jaw almost hit the floor, and then her top revealing her in a white bikini, she put her clothes on a log and then walked back towards me and winked, she walked further in the darkness towards the sea, I felt my pants tightening, I have never seen her so revealed before, the whole pack exept an annoyed Paul a whipped Jared and Sam and Quil, everyone was watching her disappear down the beach towards the roaring ocean.

I ran after her and she was just walking into the waves, I pulled down my cut offs revealing me in just my boxers and I walked in next to her, her eyes were on me and she laughed  
"nice swimsuit" she said and I felt my cheeks get hot, what I NEVER blush.

She was in by her waist now and the droplets of water slid sown her smooth skin as the moonlight lit her up, her hair lightly touching the water, it wasn't even to my belly button yet and the waistband of my boxers where visible.  
"what made you join me?" she asked smirking and then her eyes raked me and she gulped  
"the sea looked inviting" I said and she nodded  
"I love the ocean" she said her fingertips dancing on the waves, the sea was weirdly now still and light waves hitting us, she walked towards a rock sticking out of the water and it had a ledge and she jumped onto it sitting with her feet touching the water gracefully as she looked up to the sky, he lips sort of pouted as she gazed at the stars, I seen a tear slip down her cheek and rushed to her  
"whats wrong?" I asked and she shrugged and locked eyes with me  
"I never thought about dying, you know what will happen… will we just turn into nothing or will we just evaporate into the air and end up on the other side? Will I ever see my mother again?" she asked and another tear fell down her cheek, no way is she going to die  
"you are not going to die" I said firmly  
"Jacob, we all are one day" she said and the words stung, she will die one day, My wolf crippled in pain inside of me  
"One day the sun will go out, even if we find a miraculous way of surviving that we will drift away into space freezing and dying, the world will probably just freeze up, there will be no body, nothing not a soul to remember us, to remember what we did, built, empires and countries all these amazing buildings we made, humanity will be gone and everything we did will be pointless because we have no one to show it to and cant because we all will be dead, and if we are dead and there is no afterlife then we will all have just lived for nothing just to die and become thin air asif we never existed" she said her voice thick and more tears falling, I jumped up next to her and grabbed her chin  
"don't think about that kind of thing" I said wiping away her tears with my thumb, she gazed into my eyes and I felt her touching my soul.

Her lips curved up into a soft smile  
"we could live forever if we wanted to" she said and I nodded  
"but why would we do that?" I asked  
"to be miserable, everyone you knew would be dead and you will just be walking the earth alone and miserable" she said and I smiled  
"I would walk with you" I said and she smiled  
"You wouldn't, you male wolves will find their third wife and live human years with them and die with them… an impprrii… no I lost it" she said and my eyes went wide  
"girl wolves probably cant do that, I mean gosh I would have to die alone or walk the earth for eternity looking for someone willing to die with me" she said and that hit me where it hurts, I grabbed her hand  
"its true, one day Paul will leave me, dad will leave me, amie, everyone even you Jacob even though we aren't really on the best of terms everyone will leave me at some point" she said more tears falling down her face I pulled her in for a hug  
"I wont leave you" I promised my wolf howling in pain inside of me, she shook her head  
"You are the supposed alpha, you will Imprint so don't make a promise you cant keep" she said her palm flat on my chest as I rested my chin on her head, her soft hair on my thighs, I lifted up her chin and she kissed me softly on the cheek, my whole body feeling like the night sky on the 4th of july from the simple small touch of her lips to my cheek  
"thanks for trying to cheer me up" she said her soft lips still inches away from my cheek, she slid off the rock and then I watched her walk back to the beach, I couldn't even move.

I felt like she had just stunned me with those deadly lips.

I gingerly touched my tingling cheek and then shook my head  
"bella bella bella" I whispered.

**Jaydens POV**

I don't know what came over me, I was about to kiss him on the lips but then I fought my body so hard and managed to escape by kissing his cheek, I am exhausted from the internal battle and I need some sleep desperately.

I put my clothes back on and then said goodbye to everyone and left back home.

I threw on some panties and then put a white T-shirt on over my bare chest, what I hate wearing bras to bed ugh.

I could feel myself drifting away to the land of sleep.

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD.**

….

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

_I sat up in my bed, its still friggin dark._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Ugh._

_I opened my eyes and rubbed them adjusting to the darkness, Jacob was sat on my window on the outside, I jumped and he laughed tapping on the window, I frowned what the hell is he doing?_

_I lifted the window up and layed back on my elbows frowning at him  
"what are you doing here?" I asked and he climbed over me and was leaning over me, I layed back scared and he pressed his lips to mine, so sweetly and gentil I let him and then he moved his hand down to my hip to pull me against him, I brought my hands up to his hair and raked them through his hair, the kiss turned steamy and hot as he slid his tongue into my mouth I let him win the battle of dominance and he attacked me and wrapped his strong arm around my hip lifting me up to grind I whimpered like a puppy and he chuckled and kissed my neck, my neck is my sensitive spot oh my._

_He then sunk his teeth deep into my shoulder and I gasped and it stung, he kept his teeth in there for a little and then pulled them out licking his bloody lips, I didn't know whether to freak or kiss him so I just kissed him, the taste of blood was on his lips as I slid his trousers down and he kicked them off, and growled and pulled my top off over my head, I pulled him back and then took control pushing him into a seated position and I crawled into his lap and began kissing him more on his neck  
"mark me baby" he begged  
"what?" I asked sweetly  
"Mark me" he demanded and something took over and I bit into his shoulder and he gasped sharply and then relaxed with a soft moan and I smiled against his skin, I licked the pain away and then my lips as I pushed him onto his back and played with the waistband of his boxers and he took control and shoved me back roughly, he kissed my chest, my exposed breasts moaning and between each kiss saying 'mine' over and over again  
"no playing" I begged breathlessly and he kissed me full on the lips and then he ripped my panties off and I yanked off his boxers, our small pants now became animalistic as we attacked eachothers mouths with our own my hand on his chest battling him and he shoved into me roughly we both cried out and then he mmd against my mouth and then began moving, in and out getting faster each time, I was breathless with how his muscles flexed and moved, I whispered his name and then gasped it out and he was pushing me over and over._

….

"Jacob!" I cried out as I shot up.

Holy shit a wet dream really? I heard a clang and a bang and someone running away outside and I sat up, oh shit I hope they didn't hear me… or smell me shit my body was trembling and I was very very aroused.

Oh bollocks.

**Well…**

**Haha Review my lovelies.**


End file.
